


The Boy With the Broken Halo

by x1lovelyrocket1x



Series: The Sinister Kid [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'slow burn', Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Comic Book Violence, Eventual Smut, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Romance, Swearing, lost limbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1lovelyrocket1x/pseuds/x1lovelyrocket1x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorie Vela is a reluctant Hydra assassin.<br/>Making 'friends' with the wrong people can get you into a tonne of trouble.<br/>What Lorie didn't expect to find while in her current employment was the dark haired, blue eyed man with a metal arm to match her leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters and Motherly Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first posting on AO3, I usually post on fanfiction...  
> Anyway normal stuff, don't own anything but my oc and some of the later plot.

The sensation of falling is a lot different when you know that there is nothing to save you, no parachute and no safety net, just you and the miles of open air between you and your destination. In my case the destination is the river below the helicarrier I fell from.  I can still see Bucky and Steve fighting as I fall. I remember when I first met Bucky, back when he didn’t know that name and HYDRA was still in the shadows.

_I had just finished my mission and the head of a politician was sprayed over his dinner guests. Walking down the stairs I hear by phone beep, the text reads “back to base, new orders.” I roll my eyes, I was promised a break before the next assignment. Getting into the black Porsche I was ‘gifted’ by the boss I make my way to HQ._

_Stepping out of the lift into the secluded hallway that leads to Mr Pierce’s office I’m greeted by loud shouting and lots of banging. Frowning I walk towards the noise, “Lorie!” I stand to attention and turn my gaze to Mr Pierce “Sir” I acknowledge with a slight head nod. There is a short time where Mr Pierce just looks at me, I take the bait. “What’s with all the noise Sir?” He smirks and gestures for me to follow him. He takes me further down the hall and closer to the noise, we stop before a door. I look at Mr Pierce in slight confusion, “Open the door Lorie” he demands. Not wanting to anger him I do as he says…_

_Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, a man strapped to a table, writhing in pain with various doctors hovering over what looks like a metal arm. I realise they are trying to fix it, by hitting it and welding various pieces together, no wonder the guy was screaming in agony. Storming forward I push the doctors away from this mystery man. “Get out of my way!” I exclaim as I push a doctor into the wall “What the hell are you doing?” I demand, I turn to see what they were trying to fix. His metal arm had a few plates out of place; which they were trying to hammer back into place, a few plates missing altogether and his wrist had seized 90° to the right.  I wince reaching down to caress my thigh, I know how that feels. “Who taught you people how to fix cybernetic limbs?” Before anyone gets the chance to answer I continue “An ape, that’s who must have taught you.” I continue to grumble as I assess the ‘doctors’ work. ‘Stupid doctors’ ‘Bashing delicate cybernetics’ ‘and while the dude is still awake’ ‘assholes that hurts’. I stand up straight and look the man in the eyes “I’m going to fix this for you” I reassure him. Turning towards the doctors still frozen in shock at my outburst I list of the supplies I need “I need vibramium plates, a plasma welder, two shots of morphine and a sedative” Everything is still for a moment “You heard what she said move!” Mr Pierce exclaims. “Who is he?” I ask, still looking at the man who seems a little put out by my presence. Mr Pierce takes my shoulder and leads me away. “That man is James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. He was found over seventy years ago and we decided to enlist his help” I frown over my shoulder at this ‘Bucky’, Mr Pierce continues speaking “He’s the winter soldier, and he is going to help us step into the light.”_

_The doctors eventually return with the supplies I need to fix the Winter Soldier. I’m still studying him as the supplies are placed on a rolling table, and dragged to sit next to my position at the soldiers left. He seems to be the strong silent type, but he also has a look of childlike fear in his ice blue eyes.* I feel the need to assure him “my names Lorie, I’m going to fix your arm, and don’t panic I have to fix my own leg sometimes so I know what I’m doing” He eyes me with a little curiosity “you have a metal leg?” his voice is husky from obvious disuse, but smooth. I smile gently, stand placing my leg on the chair and lifting my trousers to expose shiny metal. “Also made from vibranium” I say. Winter visibly relaxes and smiles slightly, smiling gently back I grab the sedative “Now I’m going to sedate you…” before I have a chance to finish my sentence Winter started freaking out on me. He’s jerking trying to get away from me, the bed, and all the things that are strapping him down. “Hey, hey, it’s ok” I softly try to get him to co-operate “it will only put you out for two - three hours tops. I promise.” It’s silent for a few moments while Winter seems to assess me. Then he slowly nods and allows me close enough to pierce the needle into his skin._

_After Winter had succumbed to the sedative I turned to Pierce who, surprisingly, was still standing by the door. “What was that about?” Pierce gives me a hard look “He’s been in and out of cyro-sleep for the past seventy years and every time they put him under they wiped his memories.”  The memories of my own Cyro-sleep come to mind. I turn back to soldier and vow to myself that I will protect this strange human being with my life._

 


	2. The Murder Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little crazy during a mission.

Trust is a hard thing to come by in this business. Winter and I had been partners for 6 months when I noticed something was wrong. Winter would forget things, only small things, but he would forget what we ate yesterday or the name of some random goon; it all seemed very strange to me, I would have thought the memory wipes would have ‘worn’ off so to speak? But of course I couldn’t really ask Alexander Pierce why His Winter Soldier was acting odd, that’s basically asking to be killed; and while I may not be doing good things with it I value my life.

Another thing I have noticed in the six months me and Winter have been working together, is how attractive he actually is. Most men with long hair and scruff look homeless, but on winter it’s hot as all hell; not that he needs to know that. The mischievous smirk he gives me also makes me blush a little, though if he notices he doesn’t say anything.

* * *

Right now we are on a job. Sent out to get rid of some German oil tycoon or something, I don’t really listen to the personal details; all I need to know is when, where and how. This one is to be made to look like an accident and there are to be at least 30 witnesses.

“I’m thinking sniper, double tap, two bullets, sorted” I suggest looking at Winter, he does that smirk of his and says, “I was thinking the more direct approach” I’m momentarily distracted by his slightly husky but smooth voice before I frown in realisation of what he says. “What do you mean direct approach?”

The direct approach involved lots of primping and preening, make-up, hair and all that jazz. I had been forced into a backless green dress which apparently ‘showcased my curves’ according to the sales assistant. As much as I hated all the fuss, I was glad to be pampered.

The look on winters face when I left the bathroom was also a plus side. He turned to speak and just froze, his eyes wide. “I don’t look horrible do I?” I asked smiling uncertainly, he shook his head no and went a slight shade of red “No, you look beautiful Doll” Twirling I go to check the ticket for the art gallery in Stuttgart is in my purse and hear a slight gasp, he must have seen the back of the dress, I smile shyly over my shoulder.

* * *

I have been at this party for over an hour, I haven’t seen the target. I’m thinking we should have gone with my plan, at least me and Winter would be in the same room as each other. While It is nice to do something out of the norm, I wish Winter was here; I could of found an excuse to dance with him. “My dear you look lovely, your dress is such a fabulous shade of green, it really brings out your red hair. Wherever did you buy it” I’m brought out of my musings by an elderly couple, I turn to thank the woman.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and I have only just escaped the elderly couple. I’m an international assassin why do I care about global warming, my life span is five years from any point anyway. I scan the room again and see something I wasn’t expecting, he never fails to surprise me. Bucky, which I feel is more appropriate for this occasion, is walking towards me in full military dress uniform; his hair cut short, stubble trimmed. He looks like the Bucky I learned about in history.

As he comes to a stop in front of me he reaches out with his gloved hand and closes my mouth. “May I have this dance?” I’m snapped out of my staring to realise he is offering me his elbow. I turn a rather deep shade of red as I allow him to lead me onto the dance floor; I’m fully aware of all the attention he is gathering.

We position ourselves for a waltz “You clean up great” I mention while looking over his shoulder. “I noticed” He whispers in my ear while tighten his grip on my waist, I shudder slightly; from both the whisper and the feel of his metal hand through the glove.

We dance in a comfortable silence when I notice something wrong from the corner of my eye. I turn to see a man with a golden staff take out a guard. “What the fuck?” I exclaim, Bucky looks a little shocked then turns to see the cause of my outburst.

The man with the golden staff struts with meaning down the stairs and towards our target. I go to move forward but Bucky hold me back. I’m glad he did. The man grabs the target, flips him, with little to no effort, onto the ancient table in the middle of the room and then proceeds to remove his eye.

The rest of the guests are running screaming from the building. As the man follows, having evidently gotten what he came for, his clothes changed into gold and green armour. I pull Bucky along with me, intent on following this odd man.

When we reach the door leading too outside we see that his armour is now complete with golden horns sat atop his head. “Kneel before me!” He demands, the people in the square freeze, “I said kneel!” He shouts sending what looks like a small shockwave across the crowd. The crowd oblige, scared stiff by the man. “We should stay here.” Bucky stays silent but nods in agreement.

We stand and watch as an old gentleman stands up to this horned maniac. He is obviously disgruntled with the defiance, and aims his staff at the man. As he fires it’s deflected off of something, Captain Americas shield!

“We really need to get out of here” I tell Bucky as I pull him swiftly round the door frame and into the street. “If the cap is here then S.H.I.E.L.D won’t be far behind. And I’m not getting into that nightmare.” Sure enough as we turn out of the square, having blended in with the retreating crowd, a Quinjet appears and a voice I recognise as Natalia Romanova’s comes over the PA system.

Bucky looks very interested in the aircraft, but we can’t linger “Come on!” I shout as I pull him along. We reach the hotel in record time. Getting in the lift we finally stop to breathe, I lean on Bucky in an attempt to keep myself upright. “Well that could have gone better” I say, we look at each other and laugh softly. The laughter dies down when we realise how close together we are. Almost subconsciously I lean a little closer to him. I’m not sure who closed the gap but suddenly our lips where brushing softly. As I lean in to deepen the kiss the lift doors open, startling us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments are appreciated.


	3. Fallen for A Guy, Fell Down From the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little fluffy, and a road trip ensues.

I blush when I see the old couple from earlier. The lady, whose names was Dorothy, smiled softly at me and winked.

The rest of the lift ride was awkward; Bucky refused to look in my direction, Dorothy and her husband kept giving me knowing looks and I just felt empty. What was I thinking? He is my partner, we work together. We both kill for a living…. But I can’t deny I have developed some feelings for him. I love his cute little quirks, his gentlemanly ways, just him in general. That’s it, I love him. I love him. But I can’t, I shouldn’t.

The lift dinged to signify its arrival to the fifth floor. Bucky and I left the lift and walked down the hall towards our room. 534 came into view.

* * *

The hotel room only had one bed, a king sized double. Me and Bucky where going to have to share, it didn’t seem like a problem before but now… I walked over to my bag and pulled out some pyjamas; a tank top and shorts, and I entered the bathroom. I removed my makeup and I could hear Bucky moving around in the main room. I exited the bathroom and hang up my cocktail dress, leaving my shoes underneath. My pyjamas consisted of a tank top and shorts, and Bucky looked a little embarrassed that his pyjamas are only a pair of jogging bottoms. He looks a little apprehensive as I climb in on the opposite side of the bed to Bucky and snuggle down. Rolling on my side I look over at Bucky, seeing him looking stiff as a board. I roll my eyes and scoot over to him. I pull his flesh arm up and around my shoulders as I lay my head on his bare chest. Not even bothering to see if he minds I close my eyes.

* * *

_My dream began nicely, but it soon turned into a nightmare. Lorie was on a mission when she lost her leg. It was supposed to be an in and out job, but no one knew about the bomb. The target was dead and everyone was on their way out when a warning shout went up. By the time it reached the ears of Lorie and her team it was too late. The bomb exploded._

_The explosion was hot, for a few second I lay on the floor completely oblivious as to what was happening. Then the wave of pain hit, I screamed and squirmed trying in vain to dislodge the pain. It was then that I saw something I will never forget, my own leg across the other side of the room. It was bloody and broken, just above the knee it was blown off. I turned to the side of me, leaning over to the floor below and heaved what was left of my breakfast. I shook, the world around my fading. I could here angry Russian being shouted and getting louder…_

_I awoke in a glass chamber, my arms where strapped down and my leg felt heavy. Wait hold on leg? Looking down I saw shiny metal. My eyes widened, it looked bloody and horrible, grafted onto my body like some grotesque splice. It was a new millennium, I was only eighteen._

_The tube rapidly started to fill with water. I couldn’t swim, I couldn’t breathe. I panicked, kicking and screaming. They just open the tap further. The water was up to my chin now, oh god, my nose. I made eye contact with the doctors outside my tube. The last thing I saw was an evil smirk._

* * *

Sitting up straight in bed panting I feel soft hand movements on my back. I look to my left to see Bucky rubbing my upper back. “You wouldn’t wake up” he whispers. I sheepishly look down, “Sorry, nightmare” Bucky doesn’t need any more clarification than that, he has his own. Nodding gently he pulls me closer to lean against his chest. Sighing I snuggle closer under his chin. He rests his head softly on top of my head. I smile absentmindedly and look up at Bucky. He looks down at me confused “Something on my face?” I shake my head to the negative and just continue to smile softly up at him. “What?” he whispers. I open my mouth to tell him the truth but I change my mind “We should go back to sleep, we need to ring Pierce in the morning and explain this cluster fuck”. Bucky pulls me with him as he slides down into the covers. Again resting on his chest with his arm around me, we both fall asleep, peacefully this time.

* * *

“What do you mean we are stuck here till next week?” I exclaim down the phone, “No Sir, but we….” I’m cut off “Yes Sir” I sigh “No Sir. Of course I value your generosity Sir” I gesture to Bucky to stop packing. “Of course Sir” I hang up. Still standing in my pyjamas I explain to Bucky “We aren’t being picked up till next week.” Bucky just frowns at me. “I don’t know why either, Mr Pierce just said to take it as paid vacation and get on with it. He’s paid for flights back to America from Berlin”

* * *

Bucky and I spent the next week being normal.

We chose to drive from Stuttgart to Berlin, it took us nearly all week to get there. We weren’t in any real hurry. Along the way we stayed in some interesting places, some scummy places and some down-right weird places; but all just added to the experience. I have found myself being closer to Bucky than usual, either cuddling on a sofa or bed, his arm slung around my shoulders or just holding hands. I don’t mind and he doesn’t seem to either, we just gravitate towards one another.

* * *

We got to Berlin with two days before the flight. Bucky decided we would use the company card, get a 5 star hotel in the middle of Berlin, shop and go for a fancy dinner. “Think of it as my treat doll” he told me smiling.

* * *

I ended up in a beautiful soft pink Alexander McQueen gown, with a pair of clashing black heels. Bucky had a navy blue Armani suit, black shoes and no tie; instead he had the first few buttons of his shirt undone. I couldn’t stop the gasp from exiting my mouth when I saw him. He looked even better than he did when we were in Stuttgart. “Shall we miss?” he asks as he holds out his elbow. “We shall kind Sir.” Taking his elbow, he leads us away from the room we share in the hotel and towards the lift. We stay a reasonable distance apart so as to not have a repeat; no matter how much we both seemed to want one.

* * *

The taxi ride to the restaurant was slow but comfortable, we saw some amazing sights. “Where are you taking me Winter?” I ask “It’s a surprise” he answers. I try a few tactics to get the answer from him; cuddling up next to him, batting my eyelashes, even resorting to tickling him. Solid as a rock. Though I suppose he wouldn’t be in this business if he couldn’t with-stand torture no matter how soft. “Winter” I whine. “Where are we going?” he looks at me, an eyebrow raised “if you would wait for the cab to stop then you will see” We pull up outside a beautiful hotel. “The restaurant is upstairs” Bucky informs me. I nod even though I’m too busy looking at the hotel lobby, its beautiful; wooden panelling, open fires, just pure luxury. The lift operator greets us and asks what floor “5th please”

A short ride later and the lift doors open to show Fischers Fritz’s famed restaurant. I’m in awe at the soft and cosy feel. We are lead towards a small and intimate table near the window, Bucky is passed a wine list. He reads, looks a little daunted then orders like a pro “The 1998 Dom Ruinart please” the waiter bows then leaves.

* * *

Two hours and three courses later, we leave the restaurant thoroughly stuffed with seafood cocktails, Iceland sea trout and pure chocolate pudding. Giggling I pull Bucky out onto the streets of Berlin. “Let’s go the Brandenburg gate!” I state while trying to lead the way. I say try as I stumble a little. Bucky luckily has hold of my hand and pull me too his side. “How about we go to the Brandenburg gate then we go to the park on the other side” I agree with a nod of my head.

Bucky still has his arm around my waist as we near the Brandenburg gate. It’s lit up brightly in the night. I shiver slightly from the feel of cold metal seeping through my clothes. “Cold?” I nod as I feel Bucky remove his arm. He proceeds to take off his jacket, helps me put it on and then replaces his arm around me. I snuggle a little closer to his side in an attempt to share the limited warmth. Crossing the street was hard, so many crossings all going different places, however we eventually arrive at the park in front of the Reichstag.

The Reichstag is also lit up brightly in the night, I stand in front of Bucky and pull his arms around me. I play with fingers as we stand in a comfortable silence. I turn around in his arm, “Thank you Bucky” I say sincerely. “For what doll?” Bucky replies. “For putting up with me, as well as the fabulous trip and dinner tonight.” “It was my pleasure Doll” He says as he leans down towards me. Even in heels I’m nearly a foot shorter than he is.

This time there is no one to interrupt us and as our lips met sparks ran down my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! :)


	4. It Was Nice For A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good. But good things never last when Hydra is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too graphic in this one. Some killing but nothing overly gory.  
> In fact its a little boring but kinda needed....

The next morning we woke up tangled together.

* * *

Today was spent just being normal, nothing assassin related. We spent time just being tourists, we took pictures of everything; including ourselves and purchased souvenirs. Many of the landmarks are free so we took advantage. Anywhere we wanted to go that wasn’t free we put on the ‘company’ card. Currywurst was nice but a little spicy, Bucky seemed to like it. We also spent some time shopping in the various vintage boutiques that are in Berlin.

“You know, for someone out of their own time you seem to be adjusting well” I say to Bucky as we wander around a vintage boutique. “Well I was woken up a number of time throughout the years, so I haven’t missed out on as much as you think.” Bucky explains, picking up an old 1940’s military jacket squinting. He then nods to himself and folds it over his metal arm. I find a cute white dress with faded pink spots, as well as some high waisted shorts; which makes Bucky blush a little when I try them on.

* * *

Before long it’s time to go back to the hotel to pack. Our flight is early tomorrow morning. Luckily we are flying commercial not private so we have a few extra hours to savour each other.

That night we spent just cuddling on the sofa, watching German TV.  They had some news about an attack on New York, aliens apparently.

* * *

The morning of the flight was cold and frosty. I felt sorry for the bellboy that had to carry our bags towards the taxi that would take us to the airport. I tipped him generously before climbing in next to Bucky.  The airport is on the outskirts of Berlin, about half an hour’s drive. I snuggled into Bucky’s side, reached across and closed my hand around his metal one.

* * *

About thirty minutes later we arrived at the airport. Our flight was at 10.30 so we had to arrive the minimum of two hours before. It was still frosty and cold, but I insisted on stopping outside for a bit so I could have a cigarette. “Can I take a drag?” Bucky startles me out of my thoughts. “Sure” I say in surprise “Didn’t know you smoked.” He takes the cigarette while answering “I don’t,” He takes a long drag, letting it out slow “Usually.” he finishes handing what’s left back. Nodding in understanding I take the last drag, stub out and flick the butt away.

* * *

After checking in and going through security we are at a loss of what to do. We could buy perfume, cigarettes, or maybe even sunglasses.

I’m watching Bucky eyeing up a giant Toblerone when a call comes over the tannoy, “Mr and Mrs Hill to the security desk please.” I look at Bucky, he frowns, I gesture him to follow me. The security desk is grey and slightly foreboding, but I keep calm; I act confident. “Mrs Hill I presume” One of the security guards says “Yes, what appears to be the problem?”

Suddenly 20 security guards flood the room. “Oh, it’s about the guns isn’t it?” I ask sarcastically, out of the corner of my eye I see Bucky getting twitchy. “You might want to put your weapons away, my partner is getting a little twitchy.” One guard disregards my warning and approaches Winter. I go to protest but Winter already has the guards throat in a lethal grip.

There is the audible noise of bones snapping then the guard is dropped to the floor. Winter turns and glares at the remaining guards. “We work for S.H.I.E.L.D and you will let us get on that plane no questions asked, or my partner here might have to… persuade you otherwise” I state as I pull a fake S.H.I.E.L.D badge from my pocket. The guards look afraid, more of Winter than me, but they agree and wave our bags onto the plane.

As we walk from the office I hear one of the younger guards protest, “But Sir…” the older guard replies “But nothing, they work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and I’m not getting involved in that mess.” I smirk as I remember thinking something similar just last week.

* * *

The flight appeared to be doomed from the start.

We were asked to turn off all electronic equipment for take-off. I turned off my phone, tablet and the work phone I was provided with, we thought nothing more of it.

Then we saw the flight attendant approaching us. “Sir, Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to turn off any electronic equipment you have” she says, cocking her hip to one side. I frown openly at her, “We have turned off any and all equipment we have with us.” She gives me a condescending look, “Well obviously not sweetheart, the aircraft is showing electrical pulses coming from this row. Now I would like to witness you turning off that piece of equipment so that we can take-off.”

Suddenly the penny drops, I see a chance to embarrass this woman. “Does your aircraft tell you the size of this piece of equipment?” I ask. “Yes” she replies “Why?” I sneer unattractively “Could you just tell me the size of the electronic please” she turns sharply and heads towards the front of the plane, she returns a moment later with a piece of paper on hand. “The item in question is about 4kg in weight, and long and round in shape” smiling sweetly I then turn to Bucky and back to the air hostess “It wouldn’t be my husband’s prosthetic arm interfering would it” I turn to Bucky “Show her your arm darling.” He gives me grumpy look but proceeds to roll up his shirt sleeve, exposing his metal arm and hand to the flight attendant.

She just blushes red and walks away. 

* * *

The rest of the flight is boringly uneventful, some minor turbulence, and a small unexpected altitude drop. The inflight movie was shit, me and Bucky tried to watch a film on the tablet but it didn’t work with only one headphone each. We ended up sleeping wrapped around each other.

* * *

We were woken up to the Captain’s announcement that we would be landing in New York shortly. I just snuggle closer into Bucky’s chest. I hear a small chuckle from the seat in front of us. Looking up slightly I see a familiar elderly couple, “You two are so cute together. I gather you finally got that kiss you were hoping for” I blush but nod gently as to not wake Bucky. I suddenly gasp as a cold metal hand is placed on the exposed skin of my hip. “Easy tiger, little jumpy there” I hear Bucky whisper. I slap him on the chest, “Not funny” I say fighting a smile. “The smile on your face says otherwise Doll.” I try to act affronted, but Bucky places his metal hand on my check and turns my head to look at him. He smiles gently and leans down to kiss me just as gentle.

We land, collect our luggage and are on our way back to base within half an hour.

* * *

When we arrive nearly an hour later we are greeted with a furious Alexander Pierce. “Grab her!” he shouts pointing at me.

Two armed Agents grab me. “What? Why?” I struggle against their hold.

Winter looks just as confused, like a lost child. “Take her to the operating room.” This strikes fear into the very core of my soul, “No! Please! I don’t know what I did wrong but please anything but that!”

Winter takes a step towards me but is stopped by a hand. “You know what you did, I have evidence from a lovely elderly woman named Dorothy. But the question is does the Winter Soldier know how you have betrayed us all?” Bucky looks at me very lost and a little angry.

I shake my head “No, no he doesn’t. Please I will stop… J… Just don’t hurt him” I whisper admitting defeat. “You’re looking very lost Soldier. She didn’t tell you?” Bucky looks at Mr Pierce.

“She loves you. Has since the moment she saw you I would say, since she swooped in to save you. And that is the greatest betrayal, loving someone else before your duty.”  Shock would be an understatement to describe the expression on Winter’s face. “What are you going to do to her?” He demands turning towards Pierce. “Oh nothing… just a little recalibration”

* * *

That wasn’t the first time I was brainwashed.

_When I was six my parents were desperate, they owed a massive debt to some Russian scientists in return for the funding of failed experiments. The Russians where still looking for the secrets to unlock the Super Soldier Serum, and they were using desperate Americans find them. My parents couldn’t find the money and so sold me to the soviets as repayment._

_Of course all of this was told to me at a later age, I don’t really remember anything before my eighth birthday. The day I was introduced into the red room._


	5. I Was Born Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some origins in this chapter. Nothing particularly exciting but an insight to what Pierce thinks of all this fooling around.

_The Red Room was the KGBs worst kept secret. The US government knew all about what happened there, knew what came out, but they couldn’t touch the academy with a ten foot barge pole. They had no proof._

* * *

_I was six years old when I was introduced into the red room. Everything is a little patchy for the first couple of years, before the brainwashing really took hold. I remember being scared, I didn’t conform quickly and spent most of my time in isolation or being beaten. They seemed happy with my ability to pick up on languages though, I was taught 8 or 9 within the first four years._

* * *

_Everything is a blur of colour for a couple years after that, I can’t remember anything but ballet, and something about spiders…_

_But no matter how hard the Red Room tried the brainwashing never held. Not completely anyway, I would remember little things; like the name of my dog back in America, or some small details of a mission long since over. The ‘doctors’ thought it had something to do with my parents injecting me with a number of their attempts to re-create the super soldier serum. They also thought it explained why I became fluent in Russian in a matter of months, the eidetic memory I seem to have developed._

_Even with the added extras I still spent years in the Red Room Academy before I was sent on my first mission, the mission where I lost my leg, the mission meant to stop the fall of the Red Room._

_After the fall of the Red Room I was passed through different parts of the Russian Government. I was woken up through the years and my leg was updated and when there was no use for me I was placed into cryo-sleep. This happened up until 2007, I was now technically 25 years old, even though my body hadn’t changed since my eighteenth birthday. It was the day of my 25 th birthday that I was sold to HYDRA._

* * *

**_24/7/07_ **

_I woke up in what looked like a hospital room. The heart monitor next to the bed gave away my nervousness, beeping faster as I looked around. ‘Where am I?’ I looked around frantically, ‘where am I!’ I ripped the tubes and wires from my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed._

_Jumping off the bed, I ignored the slight metal clank that was my leg meeting the floor. I made my way to the door of the room. Opening the door slowly and carefully I peered into the hallway. A man in full military get up and a doctor spotted me looking and made their way towards the room._

_‘Shit!’ I think as I turn around looking for some clothes before I make my escape. I spot a pair of black leather trousers, a red tank top and a black hoodie hung on the back of the bathroom door._

_I make my way over to the clothes, but I’m still a little sluggish from the drugs. “What do you think you are doing?” came a deep male voice from the door.  As I turn I feel a sharp stab in my arm. “What did you do?” I try to step forwards but I stumble, “whadi… you gimme?” my words begin to slur together. I didn’t realise I was shouting in Russian. I see the doctor approaching me before I feel the floor meet my face._

* * *

_The next time that I awoke I was strapped down. T_

_his was the day I met Alexander Pierce._

_“_ _Hello there Lorie”. I frowned “How do you know my name?” I say in Russian, The strange man just laughed, “I make a point of knowing the name of my loyal property” He replies. “Your property… I swore my loyalty to Russia, not to you.” The man smiled, “Well you see darling, your precious Russia sold you to me, so I can add you to the collection.” There was a pause as I contemplated the situation I had ended up in. “Welcome to HYDRA Love” I heard as he left the hospital room._

* * *

I was meeting my new partner today. Mr Pierce seemed a little reluctant to introduce me. It might have something to do with the fact that I haven’t had a partner for a few months; my last partner and I disagreed and he ‘fell’ from a moving SUV, it was a freak accident of course. “You will be sharing quarters so you will meet him there” Mr Pierce tells me.

We walk into my apartment building, it’s modern and sleek. Most of the walls are glass, giving me a fantastic view of the Chicago skyline. 

While it’s awkward me living in Chicago as I’m an 11 hour drive or a 2 hour flight away from the main Hydra base, this is where I was given an apartment. We use the lift to get to the penthouse, a generous gift from Mr Pierce himself, and I’m grateful that the building’s owner didn’t feel the need to add cheesy music.

For a few awkward moments Mr Pierce and I share the small space. When we get to the top floor and step out into the small hallway, more like lobby,I try to hold in my sigh of relief.

I obviously didn’t do a good job as Mr Pierce shoots me a sharp look. He steps forward to open the door to my apartment with the spare key. I don’t question where he gets it from, that’s not really important at the moment. Mr Pierce gestures for me to enter first, no doubt to double check that I won’t try and back out.

What I see standing in my living room is not what I am expecting.

He wears skinny jeans and a thin t-shirt with military issue combat boots.

His hair is obviously starting to grow out from his last hair cut; it’s short but longer than the style suggests it should be.He has the most beautiful blue eyes, like two sapphires, surrounded by thick lashes.He is muscular, as expected, but not extremely so. He obviously has strength but its hidden amongst the grace he emits.

This man, my new partner, is gorgeous I’m not afraid to admit, but there is something familiar about him. Like I’ve seen his face before but I’m not sure where. I realise I have been staring and I step forward to offer my hand. “Lorie Vela.” “Winter Soldier” Winter says as he grabs my hand in his. He has a firm grip.

Suddenly I see a flash of a metal hand gliding up the creamy flesh of a thigh, a soft moan sounds. A rough groan bursts forward as the cold metal hand moves higher up the thigh towards…

I drag in a deep breath as I return back to the present, I notice Winter staring at me a little confused. “Sorry, um… My leg shocked me is all, must be a loose wire somewhere.” His frown deepens. “Leg?” the confusion in his voice makes it sound rough. “Yeah my Leg is Cybernetic. Made of admantium.” I say as I reach down and knock against my leg, causing a metallic sound to echo around the room.

Winter gives me small smile, as he does the same to his left arm. I giggle, glad that finally someone know what it’s like to have a Cybernetic limb. “How’d you get yours?” I ask, “I can’t remember much before a few months ago, I just assume I lost it while on a job or something.” He answers. “how about you?” frowning slightly I think back. Brief flashes of an explosion, loud Russian and severe pain assault the forefront of my mind. Shaking my head slightly I respond. “It’s all a little fuzzy but I believe I lost it in an explosion, blown off just about the knee…” I trail off, this conversation seems familiar like I’ve had it before.  Suddenly I’m assaulted by a memory…

* * *

_We pass around the cigarette, were standing on the roof of an office building a couple blocks away from the apartment of one Jonas Fish; a wealthy oil tycoon that Mr Pierce wants rid of. He says it will help to boost the votes for another political party in India, thus shifting control of power in Hydras favour._

_I’m not sure on the details, it’s not my job to ask._

_We have been up here three hours observing Mr Fish and so far all I have learnt is he is a sleaze bag who has a very bad addiction to prostitutes. “Ok, it’s been bugging me for ages now. What’s with the metal arm?” I enquire as I turn to lean back against the railing of the roof, the cigarette just hanging in-between my lips, my head towards Bucky. “No idea, I woke up with it a few years ago, most things up until a few months ago are a little blurry” There’s a small pause “What about you? How did you get your leg?” I frown, I can’t really remember. “There was an explosion I think, and my leg was blown off. I’ve had a few different designs over the years” I shrug._

* * *

I come back laying on the sofa in my living room.

I sit up and immediately clutch my head. Sobbing slightly I prepare myself to get moving to the kitchen, but I’m stopped by a hand.

It’s holding a bottle of water and a sachet of painkillers. Following the arm up I see my new partner, wearing only low slung jogging bottoms; which shows off the v leading down to his… I quickly meet his eyes blushing red. Winter just smirks down at me, “Thought you could use some painkillers” I nod in thanks. “What happened?” I croak “How long have I been out?” Winter seems a little reluctant to answer, but after a few minutes silence he does.

“I was asking you about your leg, when you’re eyes just rolled back into your head and you began to fit. Mr Pierce was convinced it was something to do with your leg, he’s asked that you look into it while we are on ‘leave’ to get to know each other. You’ve been out for approximately 5 hours, it’s about 7 at night.” I 'hmm' in understanding. “I ordered pizza, hope you don’t mind pepperoni” “No I love pepperoni” I say as I smile at Winter.

* * *

After delicious pepperoni pizza I decide it would be better to look into my leg ‘malfunction’. I lead Winter to the workshop I have set up in one of the spare rooms. It’s full of all the latest toys.

Winters eyes widen in amazement “This is all yours?” “Yep, all bought and paid for by Hydra, being a lap dog has some perks” I say as I wink. Plopping myself down on a stool I lean down and lift my skirt. Winter blushes and looks away, I raise an eyebrow but continue. I twist the metal limb to the left and remove my right leg. What’s left is a stump with a metal socket built into the remaining flesh. The socket itself burns, I used to cry whenever I walked on it, but over the years I have become used to the pain, it only registers as a dull ache now. I lay my leg down on the table with a loud thunk. Winter turns back around and seems surprised by how easily me leg is removed. “The top most portion is graphed into my skin. After removing more and more of my leg every-time they updated the Cybernetics they decided just to build a socket into what’s left of my original leg.” Winter looks equally grossed out and interested. “So you can basically remove your leg and plug in a spare?” I think about this for a moment, “I suppose yes. Don’t have any spares though.”

* * *

I spend about two hours tinkering with my leg; I replace some pieces, update others, and basically just fine tune it to the latest standards.

Winter keeps me company and asks lots of questions. I give him some tips on how to look after his own arm, and how to repair some things while out on a job. We also learn a lot about each-other, favourite foods, and Music preferences.

I learn Winter used to be in the military but he can’t remember much about it, I also learnt despite being an assassin he is a real gentleman when he isn’t out killing people. Winter seems really interested in my limited memories of my past. “They might not even by true” I tell him but he doesn’t seem to care. “If you remember it that way then it must be true” he says.

By the time I replace my leg, we go into the Living room for drinks and conversation dies down, it’s nearly midnight and I find myself gravitating towards Winter.

I started out sitting the other end of the sofa to him, but now I’m pressed into his side with his metal arm around my shoulders. Looking up towards his face which is lit up by the old movie on the TV, I feel the sudden urge to kiss him.

He must have sensed how tense I am, he looks down at me. Time seems to stop, both of us staring into each-other’s eyes, and as cliché as it sounds it’s like only me and him are the only people in the world.

**Anonymous POV**

“Sir, it’s happened again” there’s a pause as he waits for the person on the other end to reply. “Yes Sir I’m aware it’s the fourth time we have tried, I’m sorry there is nothing we can do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I know things aren't really exciting but i promise things hot up in a few chapters time. I have a couple of longish ones, and the one I've been writing for the past few days is huge! But you will have to wait for that one!


	6. Taken Away To the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorie find herself in a slight predicament.... she also crosses paths with someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the normal stuff!   
> Though there is a bit of a gross bit at the end, so if you're squeamish i would be careful - it's not overly graphic but i thought i would warn you.  
> I don't own anything marvel related i just like playing with the characters.

The week started off peaceful. Me and Winter bonded a little more, watched some TV; Winter confessed that while he knew what a TV was he had never watched one. We also went out and I showed Winter some of the best places to eat in Chicago. I even managed to drag him to a club, which I saw an accomplishment as Winter refused for about three hours before he relented.

“Just this one time I promise!” Winter continued to give me his blank look “Just this one time and I’ll never ask you again!” He seemed to think for a second, “ok...” I let out a squeal “But only this one time.” I continue to squeal a little bit as I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck; stretching up on my tip-toes I kiss his cheek “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” I exclaim as I lower myself back down to normal height. “Right it’s six now so we have two hours before anywhere decent will be open.”

It took an hour and a half to get ready between us before we made our way to Primary.

* * *

The Club was packed when we got there, hundreds of people all crowding into the club. Winter looked a little daunted by the amount of people. “Just stick with me Sugar” I shout to him as I flash my I.D to the Doormen allowing me to skip the queue. Being a well-paid international assassin has its perks.

I dragged Winter over to the bar first. I ordered two beers for us and lent against the bar waiting for the bartender to return. “You hate it.” I say wrapping my hand around Winters metal wrist. “Clubs aren’t really my scene.” He says to me. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” I tug at his wrist again “You hate this” Winter seems a little affronted that I would suggest other-wise.

“Of course I do. It’s horrible, it’s ugly and sometime I can’t even look at myself in the mirror. I hate the way it’s just there, no attempt to disguise it, it’s just grafted onto my body like a spare part.” I smile “Well I like it, it adds character. Plus it doesn’t make me feel as lonely.” He frowns

“I like that I’m not the only person in the world with this advanced piece of machinery grafted onto my body, it’s good to know that there is someone else.” The bartender returns with the drinks “That will be $6.80” I hand over a ten dollar bill and leave the rest as tip. I hand Winter his beer and lead him towards an empty table by the dancefloor.

I spend twenty minute sipping my drink before I get bored. “Come on” I say as I place a napkin over my beer. Winter frowns at me “We’re dancing” I state as I grab his metal hand.

I lead him onto the dancefloor and place him behind me. I move to the beat and raise my hands above my head and tilt my head back. I then see that Winter hasn’t moved from where I placed him. “You need to move to the beat” I get a blank look in return. Rolling my eyes I turn around and place both of his hands on my hips. “There now…” I turn back around “Just move to the beat.” I move grinding slightly against him. Winter slowly starts to loosen up slightly, exposing that grace that was previously saved for fighting.

Soon enough we are inches apart and grinding on each-other, Winter still seems a little uneasy about the crowds but he seems a little more distracted.

* * *

It felt like hours later when I needed to go visit the bathroom. “Be back in five.” I felt a little bad about leaving him there by himself, but I figured he could look after himself for five minutes.

Entering the bathroom I spot two women by the mirror, facing each-other but not speaking. One strangely blonde, too bright and the style just seems awkward. The other woman is a red head, this is natural but she also screams ‘don’t belong’. Frowning slightly I continue with my own business.

Walking out from the stall I see the same two women there, I step up to the mirror and wash my hands. “Don’t do anything stupid.” I hear, turning to see the two women with guns pointed in my direction. “Now why would I do that?” I ask, “We have eyes on your boy out there, if you don’t want him to be hurt then I suggest you come quietly” “Who are you?” I enquire, “We’re with A.I.M” The sound of a gun firing makes me turn my head, however before I duck I feel the point of a needle enter my neck. Everything goes blurry a few seconds later and then the floor meets my face.

** Narrator POV with The Winter Soldier **

While Lorie was having trouble in the bathroom, the Winter Soldier was having trouble on the dancefloor. He continued to dance by himself, passing the time until Lorie returned. What he didn’t bank on was the small group of women who decided that he was their prey this evening.

They descended like vultures the moment Lorie left. Grinding and pressing themselves against him. Winter was trying to be a gentleman and so was keeping his hands to himself, easier said than done when all these young woman where grabbing his hands. He tried to pry them off of him gently as to not hurt them. “Excuse me ladies, I must me getting back to my fiancée.” He told them the smooth lie, hoping it will lessen their interest in him.

It seemed to work, he was able to leave the dancefloor and head in the direction of the bathroom without being groped again. It was then he noticed something was wrong, the bathroom area was deserted and the door leading into the alleyway besides the building was open. Thinking the worst the Winter Soldier ran out of the door and into the alley, to see two people dragging what looked to be an unconscious Lorie between them. Running forward he tried to catch up to them, but by the time he reached the end of the alleyway they had disappeared.

Winter ran a hand down his face, exhaling in exasperation. Pissed off and sweaty from the club the Winter Soldier makes his way back to the apartment in hopes of tracking Lories mobile phone.

** Narrator POV with Lorie **

“Shit, she is waking up earlier than she should! What do we do?” “Just continue with what you are doing, she won’t be able to go anywhere after you’re finished anyway.” The voices are loud and obnoxious. Lorie shakes her head as she wakes, clearing the fuzziness. She seems to relax for a moment, then tenses when she realises she isn’t safe.

When she fully awakens she is strapped to a chair and, very stereotypically, in a dark basement type room.

She notices the rolling table with various pieces of equipment placed on top, ‘they plan to extract information out of me.’“What could A.I.M possibly want from…?” Realisation sets in “My leg.”

The sound of metal on metal makes Lorie look up. Two men enter the room, both dressed in black suits.

Lorie glares defiantly at them, refusing to back down.

The tallest one, an African American man, steps forward and slaps her across the face. “The designs for your leg, where are they kept?” Lorie continues to glare. “I don’t know, I wasn’t awake when they attached it”

Another slap, this one a backhand, “Where are the designs?” Lorie repeats herself “I don’t know.” The other lackey steps forward this one is a big, trying too hard to be tough, white guy, his accent suggests Brooklyn. Lorie is greeted with a punch to the left eye, “Bitch tell us where the designs are located.” Lorie is getting more and more pissed off “I. Don’t. Know.” Another punch to the same eye.

This goes back and forth for a couple hours before the lackeys sent to extract the information really get bored. “Maybe we should try some different methods” The first lackey says, “I think we should” the other agrees. “Wonder what will happen if we do this” He says as he steps forward, wraps his hand around Lories cybernetic leg, and twists.

Screams echo around the manor, frightening all of the occupants, including one Tony Stark who is sneaking into the building.

* * *

Lories is slapped awake, she passed out after the forceful removing of her limb.

A mangled mess remains where it once was, wires exposed, blood pouring, some metal left attached to the socket. She leans over the side of the chair and dry heaves, much to the amusement of the other people in the room.

“You were trained in the Red Room, I thought you would be tougher than this” says a very familiar voice. Aldrich Killian stands in the doorway, smiling serenely at the scene in front of him. “You… try having… your leg… ripped off... and… see how you… fare.” Lories forces out through clenched teeth.

Aldrich Moves to have a closer look “Yes, these two did seem to make a mess.” There is a squelching noise and a small scream when he pokes the bloody remains of the leg. “The designs my dear, where are they?” Lories glares, “Now my dear, you should really tell me, we wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty face anymore would we.” She know getting out of this will not be easy, so she lies “HYDRA has them.” This stops Aldrich in his stride, “HYDRA” he states. “Yes…. HYDRA” Aldrich almost seems… disappointed.

* * *

Back to Lories POV

I was resisting the urge to throw up. While I had been trained to withstand torture, I hadn’t been trained to withstand my leg being torn off. Aldrich and his minions left immediately after I told them that HYDRA had the designs, of course they don’t know that I lied. The Red Room where the ones to give me the leg so I would assume they had the designs, but since the collapse of the Soviet Empire anyone could have them.

I spot my leg across the room, in a weird, twisted recreation of the day I lost it.

I’m brought out of my musing by what sounds like repulsor fire. I sit and wait in anticipation, whoever is out there is heading towards me. The door opens with a screech of metal on metal.

A head pokes around the door, and I’m not sure who I was expecting but it certainly wasn’t who I saw. Tony Stark….

* * *

Tonys POV

This wasn’t what I was expecting to see when I opened the door, I was looking for Pepper, and instead I found…. Someone. “Why are you here?” I hear a hoarse voice with a thick Russian accent ask. “I’m actually looking for my girlfriend. Who are you?” The woman seems to regard me for a moment “Lorie” She replies. “Well Lorie I’m going to release you from that chair and then you will help me to get out of here, Deal?” she nods. I walk over to here then I notice the stump that is her leg. “Hmm that might be a problem” I mutter to myself, Lorie just sighs and points to the other side of the room. I turn and see what looks like a metal leg. Frowning I walk over to it.

Now I don’t claim to never be grossed out but it does take a lot and what I saw in that corner of the room defiantly crossed the line. I had to turn away for a second to stop myself from throwing up. There was still flesh attached to the discarded limb. I look behind me to Lorie, and I realise she is looking a little sweaty and pale, “who…” I ask. “Killian” she groans out. “Right” I take a deep breath and walk towards the limb with the intention of picking it up and re-attaching it to Lorie’s body.

* * *

Lories POV

I admire Starks bravery, helping someone he met only two minutes before.

I watched him walk over to my leg and pick it up rather gingerly. There was a wet noise as any remaining flesh fell from the limb.  Stark looked rather sick. But he continued on, nearly running over to me with my leg in hand.

He crouches down in front of my stump and examines what is left of the socket. He turns a rather bright shade of green before turning to his left and throwing his lunch. “Sorry” he mutters. “’s fine” I l slur.

Tony tried his best with what tools he had, but still things aren’t good.

I can’t put too much weight on that side, I have a nice hole all the way down to the wiring in one section. There is blood running down the metal and soaking into the ripped edges of my trouser leg on my thigh.

I’m surprised we haven’t been caught in our escape. I’m not exactly being quiet about my pain.

“Weren't you in Germany, last year?” I panic a little “I remember seeing you running into the crowd, with a man in army dress uniform.” I shake my head negative, Pierce won’t be impressed that I’m being friendly to an Avenger, he would be really pissed if I start telling them about past missions. “Hmm.” I know that he knows that I’m lying but seems to understand I have my reasons to do so.

I stop suddenly, I hear footsteps. I wait with baited breathe; who is going to turn that corner.

Colonel Rhodes, that’s who turns the corner. “Rhodey!” Tony seems happy to see the man, he removes my arm from around his shoulders and leans my gently against the hallway wall to keep my steady. “Tony! Killian plans to kill President Ellis, we need to get out of here” Tony nods in agreement “First we need to get little miss Cyborg here to a hospital.” Rhodes then looks in my direction. I’m sure the sight he is greeted with isn’t pleasant; I’m sweating, bleeding and I haven’t been able to wash since I was captured five days ago. His eyes widen in horror, “Yeah it’s not great look at is it” I try to lighten the mood; it doesn’t work.

* * *

Two weeks later

Lories has just come out of surgery to fix the damage done to her leg. The hospital made the decision to amputate as much as possible of what was left and fully integrate the leg into her body.

The leg is now wired into her spinal column and brain, the body now thinks of it as a real limb; so no phantom limb. But it also means that Lorie has some feeling in her leg; it’s only a little but it’s enough to feel Winter running his hand up and down her calf. Which is exactly how she wakes up.

Her eyelids flutter and she opens her eyes only to slam them shut against the bright light. She opens them slowly the second time and adjusts quite quickly. Feeling soft movements against her new leg she looks down at the metal hand resting against her hip and the flesh one drawing nonsense patterns.  “Bucky” she murmurs. “Who’s Bucky?” Lorie freezes for a moment as if trying to remember, “I have no idea” she says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorie and the Soldier begin their assault on the City of Washington.  
> Steve finds himself making a new friend and Natasha gets a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts where the last left off.  
> Lots of action during this chapter. We are thoroughly descending into the Winter Soldier storyline.

It’s a few weeks before Lorie is released from the hospital.

Alexander pierce watches as his two greatest assets walk around the apartment kitchen; one leaning on the other. No matter how hard he tries, the numerous times he has tried, he can’t seem to break them apart.

He’s tried to wipe one or both of them. He ordered the Soldier to beat her within an inch of her life, then wiped them both. No matter what he does they still gravitate towards each other, the Winter Soldier still has a soft spot for her; he still has this almost innate need to care for her. Alexander Pierce was getting sick with the lack of results.

No matter today is the day that everything is set into motion. “Lorie, Soldier.” Both turn towards him “We are moving base of operations, to Washington DC. You will both be housed in an apartment similar to this one and mission protocol will be the same” Lorie frowns a little and looks towards the Soldier; Alexander is surprised to see a silent conversation happen between the two, they are obviously a lot closer than originally thought; maybe this can work to his advantage.

* * *

Lorie POV:

It’s been a few weeks since I had to have my leg rebuilt after the incident with A.I.M, Aldrich Killian apparently perished in the blast that happened in the docks later the same day but I wouldn’t put it past him to have survived, A.I.M are a tricky bunch.

In the few weeks that have past me and Winter have been trying to find out who ‘Bucky’ is. We couldn’t find anything to begin with, we were about ready to write it off, but then we discovered something disturbing.

An old military photo from 1942. Sounds a little insignificant but what it showed was surprising. The photo showed a group of men talking to Captain America; one of these men appears to be Winter smiling up at the Captain. There is something that Alexander Pierce isn’t telling us.

The flight to Washington was eerily silent, no one wanted to speak in the presence of Alexander Pierce, or the two assets; all being equally as scary.

Lorie occupied her time trying to find out more about this group of men, so far she only has a name: the Howling Commandos.

* * *

Landing in Washington was an interesting affair, we landed on top of a sleek and modern building. Winter and I were allowed off but not before some words from Mr Pierce himself “I’ll be in contact.” The Helicopter lifted off and took Mr Pierce with it leaving me, Winter, a key and some Luggage.

* * *

We eventually found our apartment, two bedroom, two bath with a good size kitchen and living room. Ok slight understatement – it’s huge, apparently Hydra spares no expense when housing its assassins. We both part ways to the separate rooms, even though we will end up sharing anyway, I chose the room facing towards the Potomac.

The bathroom is rather large, with a tub big enough to hold me and three other people – could come in handy.

* * *

I’m shaken out of my dirty thoughts by a banging sound. I draw my gun and leave my room where I see Winter standing in front of the door, gun raised and pointed at a youngish woman standing in the doorway holding her hands up and what appears to be a Tupperware tub at her feet. “Sorry just wanted to welcome the new neighbours, I’m in the apartment across the hall.” The woman’s voice shakes as she explains herself, “My names Bethany and I’m only 27, I have a daughter please I just wanted to give you some curry.”

I lower my weapon and gesture for Winter to do the same. Mr Pierce mentioned on the way over that we were the only ‘Agents’ in the building so we had to come up with a cover story.

“Sorry about that, my husband and I have just got back from Afghanistan. Guess we’re both a little jumpy still” I apologise to the woman a little sheepishly. “Oh that’s fine” she says in an understanding tone, “It’s an honour to live opposite two heroes. I probably should have knocked first but the other tenants here before you left me their key.”

I smile and look towards winter, seeing him looking a little tense. “Honey, why don’t you go and finish unpacking?” Luckily Winter catches on and nods slightly before leaving towards the second bedroom.

“I can’t help but notice the slight accent you have” Bethany says as she walks further into the apartment. “Yeah, my parents where Russian. I was born a little after the cold war, this caused some tension between the people living in the neighbourhood and my family so we moved to Russia. My husband is Russian as well but like me born in America.” She seems interested in our ‘story’, “So does that mean you speak Russian as well as English?” I decided to tell her a small slice of the truth “I speak many languages, 9 fluently and I have basic knowledge of 4 others” Bethany seems very impressed by that knowledge, but then she seems to remember herself “Sorry! You’ve just moved in and I’m standing here bothering you, I’ll go.”

She turn to leave but then stops “I hope you and your husband can come for dinner, maybe Saturday?” I nod in agreement, I’m sure we can play house for one night. Mr Pierce did say to keep up appearances.

* * *

A few hours after Bethany left I decided to take a walk around DC, I find myself in the national mall, sitting under a tree with Starbucks watching in amusement as two men try to race each other. “On your left” is the occasional warning I hear. Snort into my hot chocolate when they pass me and the shorter tries to run faster “no don’t say it, don’t say it” “on your left” is what he is greeted with. He gives up after the next pass and sits next to me under the tree muttering under his breath “Dude hasn’t even broke a sweat.” I turn to him and smile “Worked out that your beat?” I ask, he mock glares at me then offers his hand “Sam Wilson.” I take his hand “Lorie Vela.” Sam goes to open his mouth when he is interrupted by another body approaching us.

“Need a medic?” I look up in slight panic, recognising the voice, and into the face of America’s favourite super-soldier. “Steve Rogers Ma’am” he says as he offers his hand towards me “Lorie Vela” I say taking his hand. “I need a new set of lungs. Dude…” I look on in amusement as Sam tries to catch his breath “You just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes” Steve smirks “Guess I got a late start” Sam looks at Steve incredulously “Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. Should take another lap.” Another pause “Did you take it? I assume you just took it” Steve laughs then reaches across to Sam. “Steve Rogers.” Sam takes his hand “Sam Wilson, honour to meet you Captain.” Steve looks a little embarrassed, “Used to be in the Army, when they found you the news spread like wild-fire.” There’s a slight pause in conversation “How are you adjusting?” at this Steve blushes a little, “The food is better. We used to boil everything...”

I snort a little and I open my mouth the question Steve further when a sleek black car pulls up beside us. The passenger door opens and a familiar face peeks out “Can any of you boys direct me to the Smithsonian? I'm here to pick up a fossil.” Steve looks a little unimpressed while me and Sam just laugh. Natalia then seems to notice my presence, she frowns “Who’s your new friend Steve? Hope you’re not replacing me?” I stand from the bench and approach the car, trying not to panic. “Lorie Vela” I say offering my hand. Natalia’s eyes widen, I frown. I thought shield didn’t know about us yet. “Lana? Is Yasha with you?” she says to me in Russian, I step back “I...I don’t” suddenly a sharp pain runs through my head, I grab my head and flashes of a small red-headed child giggling and dancing race through my mind.

* * *

When the flashes stop I have three worried faces looking at me. “I’m fine just a headache.” Smiling at all three I try to mask the fear I’m feeling.

Sam gives Steve some music recommendations then tells Steve he works helping soldiers adjust to civilian life. “Maybe you should come and show off for me. No one is going to believe that I know Captain America.” “Where do you work Lorie?” Steve asks, Sam looking on in interest “I work for a company that helps political parties to gain success in places with a low voting rates” “So a type of political advertising company?” Sam asks, I pause “Yeah basically” I agree with a small smile. “Anyway, don’t you have somewhere to be with Natalia?” I only realise my mistake when Steve frowns at me. “How… she didn’t tell you her name?” He asks suspiciously. “Who doesn’t know the name of all the saviours of New York?” I try to play it off, “Anyway I have a meeting I need to get too. I’ll see you around” I walk back to the bench and shoulder my bag. “It was nice to meet you all.” I stroll past all three, only looking back a little further down the road to see Steve get in Natalia’s car and Sam continue his run.

* * *

I was out exploring Washington the next day when I got the call. “We’re needed, I’ll pick you up” I didn’t ask how Winter knew where I was, I just waited patiently where I was standing.

* * *

The Humvee pulled up beside me. The door opened and I was allowed into the back, “Got your gear” are the words that greet me. “Thanks nice to see you too.” A pause “So… who are we after?” “Director Fury has been asking questions” ‘Fury isn’t Hydra?’ I think but shake off the question, not my place to be asking questions.

I reach forward and open the duffel bag, pulling the tactical gear from inside. My favourite song by The Kills comes on the radio. I make a point of ignoring all the other Agents in the back of the SUV as I slowly remove my shoes and jeans keeping eye contact with Winter. They seem to get the hint when I walk forward and straddle Winter. Moving my hips against his lap I lean down to kiss him. After a few moments his hands slide under the hem of my top, one cold and one warm, pushing it up breaking the kiss. His hands cup my breasts as I straighten up and pull my t-shirt over my head. Leaning back down our lips meet again. My hands are in his hair, his cupping my ass; both of us are pressed tightly to each-other.

We must have made the other men uncomfortable because there is a loud cough. I pull away from Winters lips and turn in the direction the cough came from, “making you uncomfortable are we?” I ask innocently. “No, just confused why you’ll sit on his dick but not mine?” I freeze, “Excuse me?” I ask rhetorically, giving him a chance to change what he said. “I’m asking why the amnesiac freak gets the hot bitch and not me.”

I see red. Even being in just my underwear I’m still dangerous, I grab a knife from Winters belt and hold it to the man’s throat. “Would you like to repeat the question, I didn’t quite hear you.” My face is inches away from his when he shakes his head vigorously, causing a small cut. “That’s what I thought” I say as I pull away and walk back to the duffel bag to resume putting on my clothes.

I hear a slight thud and look over to see Winter withdrawing his metal hand from the guys face, I smile brightly at him while I pull the leather trousers over my hips. The other agents in the SUV make a point not to look in my direction as I lean down again to find the undershirt, Winter however has no such ideals and blatantly watches me, I dance for him a little. Smirking at him with promise to continue this later I pull the shirt on and fasten the leather tactical jacket over the top. Last to go on is the boots, I sit next to Winter but he surprises me by kneeling in front of me and tying my boots for me. I frown, he just smiles running his hands up my thighs and leaning in to give me another lingering kiss before the Humvee stops.

* * *

_Natalia had snuck her and Lorie out of the dining hall and into a dance studio. Natalia wanted to teach Lorie how to dance. “I’ll teach you how to dance if you teach me how to speak real English” Natalia negotiated. Lorie thought about it and agreed eventually. “You’re awfully quite today.” Natalia points out, Lorie just shrugs calmly._

_They had been doing this for years, Lorie was twelve; Natalia was ten, the two years between them making no difference to the friends._

_The started their routine as normal; eating lunch quickly, waiting for the staffs attention to wane, then sneaking to one of the dance rooms usually reserved for the older students.  Natalia bought two sets of Ballet equipment with her; Shoes, leotard, leggings, leg warmers._

_Lorie and Natalia where halfway into their ‘lesson’ giggling and twirling around each other when the door suddenly slams open. Natalia manages to maintain her balance but Lorie slams straight to the floor. They both look up to see The Soldier and another Superior. Natalia’s eyes widen a little in fear. Lorie tries to stand up but manages to topple to the floor again. There is a moment of silence and then Ivan – one of the superior professors started yelling. “Lorie, what are you doing? Dragging Natalia into your schemes, corrupting her delicate mind. SHE IS PART OF THE BLACK WIDOW PROGRAMME, DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS?” Natalia opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by a hand. “No Natalia, no need to come to your corruptors defense. Soldier take Natalia and begin your training.” The Soldier stepped forward and gently pulled Natalia towards the door. She protested the whole way there “No! It was me, I thought she could teach me English if I taught her ballet! It was my idea not hers! Put me down!”_

_The rest of her protesting was blocked out by the walls. Ivan leaned towards Lorie “now im going to deal with you. I can see the obedience hasn’t quite set in yet, guess we will have to reinforce the teaching.” Lorie furiously shakes her head, “No please, don’t put me in the machine again. It hurts. Please!”_

_Her protests we ignored and ten minutes later she is biting on a rubber mouth piece trying to remember not to scream too loud._

* * *

Director Fury puts up a good fight. He dodges bullets, shoots back while driving even rams our guys off the road. I’m impressed.

He drives down the road at breakneck speed, two police cars sandwiching him. One agents trying to shoot him through the window, getting a broken arm for the trouble by the looks of things. Suddenly he breaks, the two police cars continue ferrying on into a busy intersection. A lorry collides with them, causing both vehicles to smash into each other killing everyone instantly.

Fury turns the corner onto our road. I nudge Winter “time to go.” I say as I grab the machine gun from next to me. We walk out into the road. I shoot at any and all civilian vehicles, causing them to swerve off the road, leaving a clear path from us to the SUV.

The moment Fury sees us his eye widens in shock. You can see his brain slowly catch up to what is happening when Winter pulls the trigger.

I stand next to Winter as he shoots the magnetic explosives along the road and onto the bottom of the SUV. Fury seems to panic for a second before the explosion rocks the street.

Civilains scream and run for cover and the car flips and slides across the road. Winter nudges me and we both sidestep the car, missing it crushing us by centimetres. I turn and look as the car slides down the road, listening to the screech of metal on tarmac. When it comes to a halt Winter starts walking. He throws the explosives to another agents standing to the side, and grabs the offered machine gun from my hands. He stalks forward, quickly, silently.

He reaches the SUV and crouches down only to see no Fury and a tunnel carved into the road.


	8. I Did What I Had To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers some of Lorie's secrets.  
> Lorie discovers some of her own secrets.  
> Natasha is along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit of action in this chapter.  
> Things are really kicking off now! Hopefully things will start falling into place soon and I will get this done so we can move onto more happy things.

I’ve had handlers before. Of course I’ve had handlers before. But none as cruel as the one I have now.

When he found out the events of this evening I was punished. They enjoy breaking your spirit, but they revel in breaking your bones.

* * *

We are watching a fifth floor apartment through the sights of a sniper rifle.

There was movement within the apartment but no sign of the target.

Loud music blares from the apartment.

I feel Winter stiffen next to me, glancing in his direction I see a brief look of pain on his face, it disappears when he sees I’m looking. I just smile sweetly at him and turn away, my smile fading when I know he is no longer looking.

All is still. Then we see a tall blonde man enter the building. I can only see the back of his head but he seems familiar….

We wait for a few minutes longer.

Light filters into the apartment.

A shadow looms over the floor, tall and broad shouldered.

The blonde man from downstairs peers around the wall leading into the living room. Seeing our target sitting in the chair he straighten up out of his defensive stance and walks forward.

Steve!

I squeeze my eyes shut as another flash flickers across my mind.

A tall and pale man standing over a crowd of kneeling people, an old man standing tall. There’s a red white and blue blur, then the grim face of the man in-front of me. The electric buzz of the machine, searing pain, screams.

The pictures fade to a stop.

I open my eyes too see Winter looking at me. I shake my head slightly and smile. I’m sure it doesn’t reach my eyes but Winter seems to buy it.  

We go back to waiting.

The blonde, who I know is Steve, is talking to Director Fury. “My wife has kicked me out” I frown, bit of a strange conversation to be having. I shrug it off, I haven’t been in normal society since I was a small child so why couldn’t this be a normal conversation to have after breaking into someone’s apartment.

Winter doesn’t seem to be paying that much attention to the conversation and just continues to look through the sights of the sniper rifle. I focus myself and look back through the binoculars.

Director Fury stands up from the chair, continuing his conversation with the Captain, giving us a clear line of sight. Being the spotter it’s my call on how clear the shot is. “Wait….. Wait for it” ‘just a little step forward’ I beg.

The Director inches forward just that fraction more. “Now!” I exclaim.

* * *

Three shots echo through the air. An eerie silence follows. Then all hell breaks loose, the captain makes eye contact with me as I lower the binoculars. I freeze in slight horror “oh shit!” I exclaim as I stand up to pack the equipment. I gather up the bag and we run across the rooftops. There’s a lot of banging and smashing. “The Captain is following us” I shout ahead to Winter, he glances down through the glass roof we are running across and sees the Captain with his shield held out in-front of him. As we leap down onto the next roof, he smashes through the window, and rolls; scattering the gravel as he does.

Standing quickly he grabs his shield from his left arm and with all his strength throws it towards us.

I'm behind Winter and closer to the Captain so I am more likely to be hit. I dive, not realising how close to the edge of the roof I actually am.

* * *

I topple over the edge and there is a brief moment of tranquillity as I fall.  The floor rushes up met me, I twist slightly so when I land I’ll hit my shoulder. It will still hurt and probably break but I don’t need a shoulder to get away.

It hurt more than I thought.

I feel my shoulder dislocate and my collar bone snap as I land. A bloodcurdling scream rips through me and into the air.

* * *

Winters POV

Lorie realises the danger she is in and throws herself forward to dodge the shield being thrown at us.

I feel my eye widen slightly as I watch as she falls over the edge.

I turn in time to catch the shield, my left arm outstretched. Winding my arm back I throw the shield back at the beefy blonde standing the other end of the roof.

He catches it and slides back a little way.

While he is distracted I jump and control my fall so there is no damage inflicted.

I land and see Lorie struggling to her feet with a limp right arm. She looks a sickly pale with a green tint. I grab her good arm and drag her into the shadows of the alleyway, disappearing to the eyes of the man on the roof.

* * *

Lories POV [Back at the base]

Despite my protests that Winter didn’t show any sign of recognition he was still wiped just in case.

My handler was pissed at me, for my betrayal to Hydra; I tried to stop them from wiping him. I fought and protested, I screamed and kicked, but they still strapped him in and zapped his brain.

The screams will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I’m broken and bleeding when Winter is allowed into our apartment. I lay on the living room floor, bleeding onto the wooden flooring, just staring into space, wondering if Winter will still be my  Winter when he gets back.

Turn out he is still the same, if anything he is less like the weapon they carved him to be.

* * *

Thinking back I didn’t really notice at the time, I was too busy trying to get off the floor to help him.

* * *

He was shaking and looked to be near tears when he saw me laying on the floor. He stumbled forward, falling to his knees by my shoulders.

Winter bent forward and gently slid his hands underneath my body, one under my head the other my knees.

He picked me up gingerly, carrying me over to the sofa, where he proceeded to sit down gently, pull me to his chest and cry.

* * *

That was the first time I realised the difference between Winter and The Winter Soldier. Winter was the gentleman I lived with, who was sweet and kind but couldn’t remember his own name. The Winter Soldier is the killer I worked with, the one without remorse for anyone he was sent to kill.

* * *

We fell asleep on the sofa, and I awoke to the scent of Winter; gun cleaner, metal, and something uniquely him – spicy yet mellow, something delicious.

I snuggle closer to his warmth, ignoring the protests of my stiff and sore but mostly healed body; I’ve never been more grateful for the experiments.

I feel him shift beneath me, “Morning Doll” he whispers into my hair. I smile uncontrollably, I love his little pet names for me. “Morning, feeling better?” Winter nods slightly against my hair. He leans over my head to kiss my cheek, his long hair falling into my face. I blow on it teasingly, while he just chuckles. He runs his hands up my arms and to my shoulders, “Healed nicely then?” he asks. “Yes I’m surprised it healed as quickly as it has. Only a little stiff.”

* * *

We try to spend a lazy day just taking care of each-other. We make breakfast. We shower together; massage each-others aches and pains away. Then we spend hours worshiping each-other in the comfort of our plush bedroom.

The tranquillity doesn’t last long; my phone rings as we come down from another high, basking in the glow of our orgasms. The serum does have its good sides.

I groan as I roll over onto Winters bare chest in order to reach the phone. I lay my head onto his chest and press the phone to my free ear. “Lorie speaking” “Rogers is on the run and now your target. Base expects you in an hour” The phone call is short and not-so-sweet but gets the point across.

Pulling the duvet up I roll over Winter completely and exit the bed. With no sense of decency I walk naked to the bathroom; I know Hydra watches the apartment, but I figure by now they know what I look like naked so I don’t care. There’s a groan as I sway my hips, “You could join me” I say while looking over my shoulder. I giggle and run the rest of the way to the bathroom as Winter jumps from the bed and runs towards me. He scoops me and deposits me in the shower, while leaning in for more kisses.

* * *

I arrive at the headquarters with seconds to spare. I ignore all the disapproving looks being sent my way. “Do we know where Rogers is?” I ask, “Not at this moment but when he plugs the USB in we will.” I pretend to know what USB they are talking about and nod.

* * *

It’s a couple of hours before we get anything, by this time I’ve already cleaned my weapons and placed then in easily accessible places. “GOT IT” one of the techies cries “Pentagon City Mall, Apple Store.” Everyone turns to me “Lorie your up, take a team with you”

* * *

We arrive at the Mall and immediately split up. The others go up to the first floor to look closer to the Apple Store. I stay on the ground floor.

It doesn’t take long for me to see Steve and Natalia coming down the escalator. They must have spotted Rumlow going up the opposite escalator as they suddenly start kissing. ‘Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable’ I think.

They walk past me and I decide to follow them.

I catch up to them in the car park. Steve is leaning into a car, obviously hot wiring it while Natalia stands watch. As I approach Natalia raises her gun, “Lorie?”  She seems rather confused about my presence. I raise my hands beside my head, “I’m not here to hurt you” I say. “You’re Hydra” It’s not a question it’s a statement.

Steve jumps back from the car and raises his shield. When he sees me he pauses, “You were on the roof that night. You killed Fury” I see no choice but to nod. “It wasn’t me who pulled the trigger but I was there.” Natalia seems to contemplate her next question. “If you didn’t pull the trigger who did?” I respond in Russian “I think we both know who it was Natalia”

Steve doesn’t seem to impressed that I lied to him, he’s giving me what I imagine is his ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ face. In the continuing silence I push the sleeves of my Henley, up to my elbows. Both Natalia’s and Steve’s eyes zoom in on the yellowing bruises. “Look I’m not saying tell me your deepest darkest secrets, but there are some things that you don’t know about me and I don’t know about you. Besides you’re going to need me where you’re going.”

* * *

Somewhere on the highway

And now I am participating in the most awkward car trip ever. We are on our way to New Jersey.

I have no idea what’s in New Jersey that Steve and Natalia might need to investigate, but they don’t need to know that.

“Where did captain America learn to hotwire a car?” I hear Natalia ask. I lean forward in interest, where did captain America lean to steal a car?

“Nazi Germany” is the answer we get. Natalia almost looks impressed. “And we’re boring get your feet off the dash” Steve tells Natalia. She just gives him a vaguely amused look and moves her feet.

“Alright I have a question for you, of which you don’t have to answer. I feel like if you don’t answer it though, you’re kind of answering it, you know?” Natalia sort of stumbles over the question.

“What?” Steve says, eyes still on the road. “Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Natalia asks ‘she doesn’t beat around the bush does she?’ I think to myself amused as to this conversation. Steve looks a little offended “That bad huh?” “I didn’t say that.” “Well, it kind of sounds like that what you’re saying.” Steve now seems more amused than offended. “No, I didn’t. I just wondered how much practice you had”

I’m sitting in the backseat watching this conversation like a tennis match.

“I don’t need practice” Steve insists. “Everyone needs practice.” Natalia says with a smug grin. Steve seems very incredulous “it was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m ninety-five, I’m not dead.”

That last comment got a loud laugh and an unimpressed look from both people in the front of the car. “Sorry, just – I’m ninety-five, I’m not dead” I choke out through laughter; doing a very bad impression of Steve. “You have sass Cap, that I didn’t expect” I continue to laugh for a few minutes.

When I finally calm down I need to ask an important question “Wait if that wasn’t your first kiss who was?” silence, “Was it a nice girl you took on a date?” no reaction. “Or was it a boy you picked up in a bar?” that gets a slight flush. Me and Natalia both look at Steve a little shocked. “Steve Rogers, wholesome Captain America, on the Bisexual bandwagon.” I smile.

“Nobody special though?” Natalia asks, Steve just laughs. “Believe it or not, but it’s hard to find someone with shared life experiences.” “You could just make something up, bend the truth a little” “Yeah, but that’s a tough way to live.” Natalia seems very sure about her point, “Good way not to die though.” Steve snorts slightly at the notion, “It’s kinda hard to trust someone when you don’t know who that someone really is” he makes a point of looking at me in the rear-view mirror. Natalia sees this as an opportunity “Yeah. Who do you want me to be?” “A friend” Steve answers again looking at me in the mirror as well as a sidelong glance to Natalia. She laughs softly, “You’re in the wrong business for that Rogers.”

* * *

A few hours, and so much silence, later. 

We pull up to wherever it is we need to go.

There is an old tattered flag hanging from a flag pole. The words CAMP LEHIGH embroidered on the bottom.

The research on the Howling Commandoes all comes back to me, this is where Steve went through basic, before he was chosen to become Captain America.

There are very few pictures of Steve before the Serum, but the one I managed to find showed a sickly, thin, blonde man, barely five foot tall. His file told me and Winter that he had asthma, heart palpitations, a history of flu and pneumonia; we were both surprised he was even allowed anywhere a recruitment office, never mind on an army base. But apparently Dr Erskine saw something in Steve Rogers for him to become the man he is today.

I’m left in the car as Steve and Natalia get out and look around the perimeter.

* * *

After a few moments they climb back inside the car and decide all three of us will go back later and have a proper look around.

We find a rent-by-the-hour motel a bit further down the road.

Natalia pays for the room until 17:00. Giving us three hours to sort ourselves out.

I sit in the armchair in the room and watch as Steve and Natalia clean any and all equipment. They have banished me to the armchair so they can keep an eye on me.

Tapping my foot seems to annoy Steve so I continue to do it, see how far I can push him. It’s when I start tapping my metal foot that anger turns to curiosity. “Is that your foot?” I look up in surprise, neither of the two have spoken to me in hours. “Hmm?” “I asked if that is your foot?”

I continue to tap it. “Yeah, made of Admantium.” “How did you lose it?” Steve asks, then flushes as if realising what he just said “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me” I smile at his politeness even to the ‘enemy’.

“It’s no problem.” I pause to gather what few memories I have of the incident “I lost it while on a mission for the Red Room; the last mission the Red Room ever operated. There was a mole, he spread the word about the operation. Of course the people we were targeting were not very happy about that, so they set bombs throughout the building we were infiltrating. Long story short I ended up getting caught up in an explosion and my leg was blown off.”

 Steve looks a little horrified “How old were you?” “18” “How old are you now?” Again flushing red. “Depends on how you work it.” He seems curious “My situation is a little like yours was Captain.”

He waits for me to elaborate “I was frozen by Hydra after they paid the Red Room for me. Their scientists had experimented with different prosthetics and after using one of the rarest metals on earth there weren’t go to let me grow old and die. And to answer your question I’m legally thirty-two, but I’ve only been conscious for three birthdays since I was eighteen, so I count myself as twenty-one.”

Silence falls over us for the remaining time in the room.

* * *

Camp Lehigh [Later the same night]

We arrive at the Camp for the second time.

This time the camp is darker, easier to hide in if anyone comes looking. “This camp is where I was trained” Steve explains, I’m unsure if he is speaking to just Natalia or both of us, I stay quiet all the same. “Changed much?” I hear from Natalia as I try to peer into a filthy window. “A little” is the reply.

We wander around for a few minutes. Steve seemed lost in nostalgia for a few moments, but we continue on.

“This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, Zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the programme must have used a router to fend people off” Steve looks about ready to agree when he spots something. Frowning he steps forward “What is it?” Me and Natalia ask at the same time. “Army regulations strongly forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.”

Steve takes a confident stroll up to the door and breaks the lock with his shield.

We all walk inside and see that’s it’s a S.H.I.E.L.D office. “This is S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natalia says “Must be where it started.”

We continue walking, I’m holding my reluctantly gifted gun in front of me. We enter a room with portraits on the wall “There’s Starks father.” “Howard” Steve corrects.

That must trigger something in my programming, I get another searing headache and collapse to my knees clutching my head.

* * *

_I sit calm and still on top of a roof. The owners of the mansion had no idea I was even present. I was looking down the driveway, through the scope. It is my job to shoot the tires and my colleagues job to kill them if they somehow get away unscathed.  This was the first time we were told to work together. “A trail run for future compatibility” we were told._

_He waits in the trees, I can see him crouched, poised for the attack._

_The job of a sniper is a long one; sitting, waiting for your target to appear._

_Before long I hear the gravel of the driveway crunching under tires._

_I look through the sights._

_I aim for the front tires._

_A deep breathe in._

_On the exhale I pull the trigger twice._

_There’s the sound of tires squealing as the driver tries to get under control. The car hits a particularly large rock, flipping the car over in its wild swerving._

_The car hits a tree, stopping it dead. Still holding the sniper rifle I jump from the roof onto a balcony. From there onto the drive._

_Walking towards the smashed car I can hear the wet breathes of someone with punctured lungs. My colleague is already at the scene. As I reach the car I hear the tell-tale snap of someone neck._

_I was nine years old when I helped kill Howard and Maria Stark._

* * *

The headache ebbs away. I proceed to lean to the side and throw up onto the floor. I shake with the agony of knowing that I killed Tony’s parents, and one of Steve’s friends.

Ignoring the looks from both Steve and Natalia I pick myself up from the floor, re-grasp my gun and continue to look for anything suspicious.

Steve walks further down the room and stops by a suspiciously clean bookcase. “If you’re already working in a secret office…” he reaches out and pushes something within the bookcase, revealing a lift. “Why do you need a secret lift?” 

* * *

We take the lift down. The doors open to reveal a room filled with old computers.

“This can’t be the data-point, these computers are ancient” Natalia then appears to do a double take, its then that I notice a small USB port. She looks at both me and Steve, shrugs a little, then plugs the USB driver into the port.

The computer screen whirs then lights up. ‘Initiate system’ appears on the screen. Natalia leans forwards and types “Y-E-S, spells yes.” She steps back as the computer begins to whir even more and the tapes around the room start to spin. “Shall we play a game?” She asks in a robotic voice, turning to Steve she begins to explain “It’s from a movie that…” He interrupts her looking a little smug “Yeah, I saw it.”

I startle back as a heavily accented voice emits from the speakers. “Rogers, Steven. Born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984. And….” There’s a pause “Vela, Lorie. Born 1982. My second greatest creation.”

We all look up to see a camera above the screen analysing us. “it’s some kind of recording” Natalia says. The computer replies “I am not a recording Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am…” The screen then shows a grainy picture of a short, lightly overweight man with glasses. “Do you know him?” I ask as I turn to Steve. I don’t feel right being here, something about this ‘guy’ sets me on edge; What did he mean second greatest creation?  “Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for Red Skull. He’s been dead for years” Steve explains to us. The computer man seems to be offended by this, “First of all I am Swiss. Second, look around you I have never been more alive.” I step away from the screens, I really don’t feel right about this ‘guy’.

As I look around the room I start to get more flashes. Bones being broken, people bleeding. Blood staining carpets, wood flooring, snow. I see children laying limp across roads, killed not by my hand, but as a direct consequence of my actions. I manage to stumble behind a computer and into a cubby hole to throw up again. “Your programming is failing” I hear Zola call from across the room. I stumble back to the computer, pushing Natalia out of the way. “What do you mean my programming is failing? Do you mean the chair, whatever they do to me in that chair? Is that the programming?” I get frustrated with the silence, banging my fists on the table “What programming!” I demand. “I suggested that maybe a companion to the Soldier would be an asset to Hydra, double the killing machine, double the efficiency. But in 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. I died before I knew the specifics only that it was an American couple that brought the second asset into the world.”

I nearly trip as I retreat backwards at a rapid pace. “They said they owed debts; that I had to go with the man because bad people wanted money. They said they loved me and they would come and get me back when they could, when the money had been paid…. Oh God” I whisper to myself.

Zola carried on speaking even with Lories back turned trying to make sense of everything. “Science couldn’t save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.” Zola sounds delighted at that fact. “How did you get here?” Steve asks. “Invited” Zola answers. “It was operation paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D recruited German Scientists with strategic values” Natalia interjects. “They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.” Zola says conspiringly.

“Hydra died with Red Skull” Steve states. “Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.” Zola says with conviction. “Prove it.” Demands Steve. 

The screen shows them footage of Red Skull. The original founders of S.H.I.E.L.D recruiting scientists, the Hydra symbol on their lab coats. “Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with it’s own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded and I was recruited. The new Hydra grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years Hydra had been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not co-operate, history was changed.” Natlia steps forward in anger “that’s imposible, S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you.” Zola just says “Accidents will happen.” The newspaper clipping of the death of Howard and Maria Stark shows on one screen, the file containing the orders on the screen next door. The file ordering the hit on fury is also shown.

‘Does this guy ever shut up?’ I think to myself as I turn back around. “Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once purification is complete, hydras new world order will arise. We won Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life; a Zero sum.” Steve smashes the computer screen with his fist, causing pieces of glass to fall the floor.  “As I was saying.” Zola continues, but is cut off by a voice “What’s on this drive” I ask walking forward and pointing towards the USB on the table. “Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.” This obviously means something to both Steve and Natalia, they stiffen at the mention of Project Insight. “What kind of algorithm? What does it do?” Natalia demands. “The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately you will be too dead to hear it.”

A metal door begins to close in-front of the lift, sealing us onto the room. Steve tries to stop it by throwing his shield at it. The shield rebounds back into Steve’s hand. Natalia is typing rapidly on the computer “Steve, I got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. Thirty seconds tops.” “Who fired…” “S.H.I.E.L.D” Natalia answers my unfinished question. “I’m afraid I’ve been stalling Captain.” I reach forward and grab the USB from the drive. “Admit it, it is better this way. We are both of us…. out of time.” 

Looking back behind us me and Steve aim for the same ventilation hole and rip the door off.

I grab one of Natalia’s arms, Steve grabs the other. We both pull her into the hole.

I manage to pull the door over all of us just as Steve holds his shield over all of our heads.

The building explodes in a ball of fire.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The housekeeper walks around the living room, checking everything is in order. She walks past Alexander Pierce on his way to the kitchen. Pierce sees the Winter soldier sitting at his table with his gun out. The house keeper calls back to Pierce “I’m done for the night Mr Pierce unless you need anything before I leave?” “No, ugh…. It’s fine Renata, you can go home” Pierce replies. “Well night night then” Renata calls back as the door slams shut.

Pierce then turns to open the fridge while addressing the soldier. “Want some milk?” The soldier doesn’t so much as blink, Pierce continues talking as pours the milk, “The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, level six.” He walks over and joins the Soldier at the table “They already cost me Zola” the soldier fist clenches slightly at the name “I want confirmed death in ten hours. You and Lorie better not screw this up, especially as the Captain has seen her face.”

Light is suddenly cast over the kitchen as Renata returns to the house, she steps forward “Sorry Mr Pierce I forgot my….” She looks up and sees the Soldier “Phone” she finishes in a whisper, staring at the Soldier in terror. Pierce shakes his head, “Oh Renata. I wish you would have knocked.” He lifts the Soldiers gun from the table and kills the housekeeper.

* * *

Back at Camp Lehigh

Me, Steve and Natalia barely manage to escape the collapsed building before the Strike Team I was leading earlier arrived.

We run as fast as we can back to where we parked the car. Luckily a few miles outside of the blast zone.

“I would much appreciate if you could drop me off somewhere in DC” Natalia turns to me, “Why should we?” I blink in slight surprise at her question. “Aww Natalia I thought we bonded again on this little trip.” She gives me a blank look so I give her the serious answer “Because I want to help you.” I hand her the USB I recovered. “Why?” she asks again. “Because Hydra is doing terrible things to the man I love.” Natalia looks at me in shock, “You...Him?” She asks incredulously. I nod “He’s not the same anymore.”

Natalia turns to Steve and they seem to have a silent conversation, much like the ones me and Winter have. They then both turn to me and nod. “We accept your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed. Little bit more of Lories backstory in here as well!   
> comment and let me know what you think! :)


	9. I Wanna Slay My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorie finds herself making new friends while Winter finds himself re-living old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> I have finally gotten around to finishing this chapter. it has been a work in progress for weeks now!  
> Lots of action - lots of film dialogue  
> I couldn't decide whether I wanted to spilt this into two chapters, but I left it as is to see the feedback - it might change later on. Either way I hope you all love it!

Washington DC [the next morning]

I arrive back to the apartment just before dawn.

Natalia was mum as to where they were headed but she gave me a burner phone and told me she would be in touch.

Winter is sitting on the sofa when I enter the apartment. He’s nursing a cup of black coffee and reading what appears to be The Great Gatsby.

I walk up behind and wrap my arms around his shoulders “Honey, I’m home” I whisper in his ear. He smile and turn his head towards me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

Things don’t stay chaste for long.

* * *

We end up on the sofa. Sweating, panting, thrusting till we peak together and come crashing back down to earth.

I gasp delicately as Winter flips us over so I’m above him. He’s still hard inside me.

I place my hands on his chest for leverage and begin moving again. Sinking down I throw my head back, screaming to ceiling. Groans erupt from his throat as I begin to move slowly on him.

* * *

Two more orgasms follow the first one before he comes for a second time.

He flips us again and continues to thrust, even as I beg him “Stop, it’s too much!”

The final peak of the evening is the most intense; working through the oversensitivity and into more pleasure hurts, but I’ve never felt more alive.  I black out for a few moments and come to lying on Winters bare chest, face buried in his neck. Shifting slightly, allowing him to slip out, I reposition myself a little further down his chest so I can see his gorgeous blue eyes shining down at me.

We smile at each-other and proceed to use the peace and quiet to catch up on sleep we have missed from the past few days.

* * *

The room is significantly brighter when we are woken up a couple hours later by footsteps in the hall. I reach down and check both my phones, the burner and my original phone. I see a message on the burner, but before I can check it the Strike Team letting themselves into the apartment.

Winter grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and covers both of us in it. He glares at the men, not happy about being caught of guard. “Sorry big guy but you and the Lady are needed.” One of the men say. “We’ll wait while you get dressed.”  

Despite Winters possessive glares, I throw the blanket off and stand completely naked in front of the men. Rolling my eyes at their obvious gazes on my body, I walk towards the bedroom.

Standing in front of the mirror I see the damage done; my hips and thighs are coated in black bruises, the right side is slightly worse than the left. My shoulders and collar bones are also covered in bruises and bite marks; I’ve been marked possessively.

The bedroom door opens and Winter steps inside wearing only his boxers from the night before. He stand behind me and wraps his arms around me, “You need a haircut” I say to him, twirling a piece of his hair around my finger. I don’t know why but I think his hair was shorter once. Maybe it was for an old job.

_He is walking towards me in full military dress uniform; his hair cut short, stubble trimmed._

My heart freezes as zolas words come to mind _'Your programming is breaking down'_.

Turning away from the mirror I get dressed and tie my hair up. While Winter is getting dressed I check the burner phone. ‘ _We have info. On our way to the Triskelion’_ the message says. There is no need to ask who the message is from.

Then I realise why the team need us. They know about Steve and Natasha getting away from Zola; which probably means they know I was there as well.

I internally panic as I pull the mask from its box. I allow my own mask to slip into place. Keeping my face flat I prepare for the worst case scenario.

* * *

The team shiver slightly as Winter and I step out of the bedroom. 

He has his combat gear on; black top with only one sleeve, black reinforced combats, black army issue boots and the black tactical vest covered in straps. The mask is a little scary by itself but with the goggles it’s terrifying, not to mention the various knives and guns strapped to his body. With his arm on display, standing out against the black he is a force to be reckoned with.

I’m wearing something practical but comfy, something I can move around in, just in case hand to hand is needed.

My outfit consists of; black leather trousers – well worn for max comfort, purple long sleeve top hidden under a synthetic tactical vest, black combat boots on my feet. There are also various knives and guns hidden throughout my person.

We make our way towards the Triskelion.

* * *

We’re on the highway when we spot them, Natalia and Steve. I notice someone else is in the car with them but I can’t see their face to distinguish who it is.

* * *

Sam is driving them to the Triskelion. “Hydra doesn’t like leaks.” Jasper Sitwell, well known S.H.I.E.L.D/ Hydra agents says from the front seat. “So why don’t you try to stick a cork in it.” Sam says as he changes lane. Natalia interrupts “Insights launching in sixteen hours, we’re cutting it a little close here.” “I know. We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly.” Steve Rogers says, in full Captain America mode. Jasper Sitwell doesn’t seem to like this plan, “What!? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea.”

Jasper doesn’t get to continue his train of thought before he is torn from the car and thrown into oncoming traffic.

The Soldier walks on the roof of the Chevrolet and shoot down into the vehicle. Natalia jumps onto Steve’s lap in the front seat to avoid the bullets. Sam, the driver, pulls the hand brake, causing The Soldier to be flung from the car.

He hits the tarmac, rolls and uses his metal hand to slow himself down, carving deep grooves into the road.

The Soldier stands up in the road, facing the car and stares.

* * *

I watch as my lover stands in the road, with no regard to his safety. I’m still standing on the roof of the hummer, awaiting an opportunity.

Cars swerve to avoid the Chevrolet in the middle of the road. The Soldier stands and watches as our vehicle gets closer.

The hummer makes contact with the Chevrolet and pushes it forward; towards the Soldier. Closer and Closer the car gets, then the Soldier sees his opportunity and flips onto the vehicle.

Using his metal arm he clings onto the roof before steadying himself, kneeling on the roof and punching into the windscreen. He removes his arm and throws the stolen steering wheel into the road behind.

Seeing the car beginning to swerve out of control I quickly move further back onto the roof to give The Soldier space when he jumps.

As he lands he slips a little so I grab his hand and pull him slightly further up so he can get his feet on the bars.

We both watch as the car veers out of control towards the outside of the road.

As it slows the hummer makes contact with the rear-end making the Chevrolet spin out into the centre of the road.

The tire catches and the car begins to flip. As it leaves the ground I see the passenger side door detach and skid across the road.

Natalia and Sam hold onto the Captain as they skid down the road on the door. Sam falls off and rolls as Natalia and Steve slide to a stop behind another overturned car.

* * *

The Soldier and I jump from the roof.  I hold a machine gun and the Soldier holds a grenade launcher.

He aims down towards Steve and Natalia.

They both pause when they realise the danger that they are in.

He fires.

The grenade travels at high speed towards the pair. Steve pushes Natalia down, raises his shield and deflects the blast.

Steve is blown off the side of the bridge and into a bus, causing it to crash into a lorry and flip.

The team continue to shoot at the remaining two people on the bridge. I take some non-lethal shots, deliberately missing.

Natalia shoots back, drawing fire so Sam can slip away. She runs and jumps over the central reservation and into oncoming traffic.

The team continue to shoot at her, the Soldier as well. I shoot at cars in an attempt to provide her with some cover.

She runs across the road, slides over the bonnet of a car and jumps over the side of the bridge.

As Natalia jumps the Soldier fires a grenade at a car, forcing it over the edge and onto Natalia. She disappears from sight for a few moments.

The Soldier takes a machine gun, nods to me and we walk to side of the bridge.

We overlook the chaos down below, looking for our targets.

Suddenly two bullets pass us by. One grazes my arm and the other makes contact with the Soldiers goggles.

We both hit the floor.

* * *

The Soldier reaches up and removes his goggles. This electric feeling passes over my brain.

I take a few second to make sure he isn’t seriously injured.

When he proves himself fine, he stands up and begins rapidly firing at Natalia’s last known location. I shoot as well, this almost animal instinct to protect the Soldier urging me to kill the one who could have harmed him. I spot Natalia hiding behind a rubbish truck.

I send a hail of bullets down at her, she fires back but needs to reload after a few moments.

She must realise it’s a lost cause and decides to run for it. She darts between the rubbish truck and the car next to it, running off down the road. “ _I’ll deal with her, find him.”_ The Soldier tells the Strike team in Russian before jumping down.

I watch as he lands on a car, caving in the roof slightly. I look to the other members of the team and follow the Soldier.

I run, following the soldier, turning occasionally to watch them shoot at the bus which Steve crashed into.

He rolls from the end and picks up his shield.

Another member of the team comes crashing down to the road; his head exploding upon impact to the floor.

Steve uses his shield to defend against the bullets raining down upon him. He uses the shield to direct bullets at other shooters, killing or wounding them severely.

I’m shot from behind, into the shoulder. The bullet doesn’t exit the wound so it won’t heal.

Grasping my shoulder I turn to see the other occupant of the car, whose name I don’t know, with a sniper rifle.

As I turn back I see a police car sliding towards me. I run forward faster and flip over the vehicle as it slides under me. The soldier is walking calmly towards Natalia gun raised. I fall into step besides him. Suddenly I’m pushed away and I drop to the floor, my head bouncing slightly off the tarmac.

* * *

I come to my senses to the sound of metal clanging and knives whistling through the air. I stand up and look towards the Soldier. He is holding the shield. We make eye contact for a very short moment as Steve rights himself. But that was enough for the Soldier to see the blood running from my arm as well as my head.

His eyes turn even colder and he attacks Steve with even more ferocious intent – the same instinct that overtook me earlier seems to be overtaking the Soldier as well.

I hear movement to my left and I turn to see Natalia holding her hand to her shoulder.  Double checking for stray knives or fists, I run across to Natalia. She seems very wary of me for a moment, until I press my hands against her wound.

“What the hell!?” she hisses at me, “You shot at me? I thought you wanted to help.” I shush her. Natalia looks affronted.

I look to see the Soldier jump over a car and aim with his metal fist into the ground below him. Steve rolls away in time, and jumps back up. The Soldier moves quickly and grabs Steve around the throat with his metal hand. I hear the machine whir of the cybernetics as he tightens his grip before kicking Steve backwards into a van. He darts forward and attempt to stab Steve, only to end up with his knife in the side of the van. Steve drags the Soldier along as he avoids being cut.

The both tumble off the end and steve uses the soldier loss of momentum to grab his shield and hit the Soldier in the face.

The Soldier completely ignores this and continues his assault. He grabs another knife and aims again for Steve, but the Captain uses his shield to disarm him.

There is a flurry of movement and the shield gets stuck between two metal plates. I leave Natalia and move forward; I know how painful that is.  Steve wraps his arm around the Soldier and hits him in the face with the shield. He then grabs the mask and flips the soldier over.

The mask lands on the tarmac.

The soldier looks up.

Steve pauses in disbelief. “Bucky?”

The Winter Soldier melts away to confused Winter. “Who the hell is Bucky?” he says in English, with a Brooklyn accent.

Winter raises his gun, but is kicked across the road by a man with giant metal wings.

Ignoring Natalia’s protests I run to him. But before I get to him a grenade hits the car in front of him and explodes.

When I look up he is gone.

“Bucky?” I mutter to myself.

Seconds later we are surrounded by Hydra agents. Brock Rumlow being one of them. “I should terminate you here, but Pierce wants to do it himself.” He gives me a smug smile then pistol whips me.

My head if forced the right and I find myself looking at Steve. He is still frozen in disbelief.

* * *

We’re being driven God knows where in the back of a van. Steve still seems to be coming to terms with what happened, Sam is looking out for Steve and Natalia is silent.

“It was him. He looked right at me and he didn’t even know me.” Steve whispers to Sam, who formally introduced himself as we were being loaded into the van.. “How’s that possible? It was like seventy years ago.” Sam asks. “Zola. Bucky’s whole unit was captured in ’43, Zola experimented on ‘em.” There’s a pause as the information sinks in. “Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him.” Natalia looked at Steve. “None of that’s your fault” Steve looks remorseful “Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”

I reach forward to rest my hand on his shoulder, but I’m held back by Sam’s gaze and the hand of the guard next to me landing on my shoulder. Sam moves his gaze from me, to Natalia sitting next to me, “We need to get a doctor here. We don’t put pressure on that wound she’s gonna bleed out here in the truck.” The black of my jacket, must cover the wound in my shoulder.

There is a flurry of movement. A guard pulls out an electric rod and electrocutes the guard next to me. He falls away from me as the guard with the rod pulls off the helmet. “That thing was squeezing my brain.” The guard now revealed to be Maria Hill says. Both Sam and I are very confused, I blame my confusion on the light-headedness I am currently experiencing. 

“How are we going to get out of this one?” Someone asks, we all look at each-other. Maria Hill holds out a metal stick.

* * *

Rumlow gets out from the front of the truck. “Four holes. Start digging.” He directs the rest of his team.  He turns to the back of the van holding the hostages. He opens the door to see the van empty, one guard unconscious and a massive hole in the floor.

* * *

Sometime later I find myself staggering into an abandoned facility. A man in what appears to be a medical uniform runs towards us. He gestures towards Natasha’s shoulder. “GSW. She’s lost at least a pint” Maria tells him, “Maybe two” Sam interjects from behind.” The man looks at me warily, “And her?” he asks. I receive a cold look from Sam and Maria “Leave her. She’ll live” Maria bites out.

Before Natalia is taken to medical, we are all shown into a room. What I see is unbelievable. “About damn time.”

Nick Fury

Director of S.H.I.E.L.D

Sitting; alive and well in a hospital bed.

I stare at him in disbelieve and I’m met with a cold and calculating look. “The hell you doing bringing her here?” he exclaims, directing his question at both Steve and Maria.

Before they get a chance to answer the doctor comes in with a medical kit. Natalia hops up on one of the desks littered across the room. She continues to look at the director as the wound is cleaned and stitched.

“Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collar bone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headaches.” Fury tells us, “Don’t forget your collapsed lung.” The doctor adds, not looking away from Natalia’s shoulder.  “Oh, let’s not forget that. Otherwise I’m good.” Natalia seems a little off-put by this. “But they cut you open, your heart stopped.” Fury looked thoughtful “Tetrodotoxin B. slows the pulse, Banner developed it. We found a use for it.” Steve steps forward, “Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” “Any attempt on the Directors life had to look successful.” Maria supplies. “They can’t kill you when you’re dead.” Fury says solemnly “Besides I didn’t know who to trust.”

I take a step towards the Director, only to be restrained for the effort. I brushing a warning hand off. I step a little closer. “You need to stop him.” I manage to bite out before I’m dragged away.

* * *

Some of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents drag me down a dimly lit corridor.

Things seems a little too familiar.

When they stop in-front of doorway, and I see what’s inside I panic.

The walls are off-white. They are slightly grimy.

There’s a chair in the middle of the room. A doctor looking at some screens.

“NO! NO! PLEASE NO! NOT THE CHAIR! NOT THE CHAIR IT HURTS!” I kick and thrash; In an attempt to get free. “I DON’T WANT TO HURT! I’M SORRY! I TRIED NOT TO FEEL! I’LL BE MORE OBIDIENT, I PROMISE!” More armed agents have surrounded me. My shouts have also alerted the others that something is wrong. I still wriggle around, eventually getting a good kick in. Forcing the guard holding me to drop me to the floor.

Immediately all weapons are pointed in my direction. I just stand in the middle, looking around me. I make eye contact with Steve “I… I…I’ll be good. I… I promise. Just don’t hurt him” I plead with him. “I promise; on my shield, on my standing as Captain America. That I will not harm you and I will try my best not to harm James Buchanan Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier” He tells me.

* * *

His words trigger something in Lorie’s brain, she begins screaming again; unaware that the soldier is doing the same things miles away.

* * *

Sergeant James Barnes comes around to bright lights. He looks around seeing two men standing at the end of the bed. He shifts. Something is wrong. He looks down to see a metal arm where one arm shouldn’t be at all.

“Sergeant Barnes…”

There’s a shield. Howling winds. The side of a… train?

He’s Falling.

“Bucky, no!”

* * *

Thick leather boots crunch the snow. His head rolls in the direction of the noise.

His right arm is grabbed roughly and he is dragged through the snow.

His left arm is dangling by his side.

* * *

Blood splatters up the wall and over the Doctor.

“The procedure has already started.” A sharp thud and a squelch as something hits the floor.

“You are to be the new face of Hydra. Put him on ice” The leering face of the doctor disappears.

The ice creeps up the tube, the reflection in the ice shows a sallow, pale face.

* * *

He thrusts his metal arm out, throwing the agent fixing his arm across the room. Another points a gun at him. The soldier glares but doesn’t move.

Alexander Pierce enters the bank vault. “Sir, he’s… he’s unstable. Erratic.” A scientist informs. Pierce, followed by Rumlow and some other agents, approaches the Soldier.

“Mission report, where’s Lorie?” Pierce demands. The Soldier just stares blankly. “Mission report, now.” When the Soldier remains blank Pierce strikes him across the face.

“The man on the bridge”

_“Bucky?”_

“Who was he?” Pierce seems to think about the answer. “You met him on another assignment, earlier this week.” “I knew him” Bucky says frowning.

Pierce sits in-front of the Soldier. “Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna give it a push. But if you don’t do your part I can’t do mine, and Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

The Soldier takes in Pierces speech, “But I knew him.” He says weakly.

Pierce turns to the Scientist “Prep him.” The scientist protests “He’s been out of cryo-freeze too long.” “Then wipe him and start over.”

Bucky opens his mouth and allows the gum shield into his mouth. His eyes show how terrified he is.

The chair tilts him backwards.

He breathes hard as he grasps the arms of the chair.

Bucky’s chest heaves as the machine brings the electrodes closer to his head.

Sparks fly and the screaming starts.

* * *

Nick fury is looking at a photo of Alexander Pierce. “This man denied the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, “Peace wasn’t an achievement, it was a responsibility.” See it’s stuff like this that gives me trust issues.” Natasha speaks up, “We need to stop the launch.” Nick gives a sarcastic smile “I don’t think the council’s accepting my calls anymore.”

The clicking of a briefcase interrupts any further conversation. The top lifts to reveal what appears to be three chips. “What’s that?” Sam asks. “Once the three helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they’ll triangulate with Insight satellites and become fully weaponized.” Maria begins to explain, “We need to breach the carriers and replace their targeting chips with our own.” Nick continues. “One or two won’t cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die.” “We need to assume everyone on those carriers are Hydra. We need to get past them, insert the chips, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what’s left.”

Steve steps forwards “We’re not salvaging anything. We’re not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we are taking down S.H.I.E.L.D.” Nick looks furious, “S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing to do with this.” “You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D’s been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra was right under your nose this entire time and nobody noticed.” Nick lets out a bark of laughter “why do you think we are meeting in a cave. I noticed” Steve leans in closer “And how many paid the price before you did?” “Look I didn’t know about Barnes. Or any other people they may have… persuaded to work for them.” “If you had, would you have told me? Or would you have kept that a secret too? S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra, it all goes.”

Fury looks at Natalia and Sam. “Don’t look at me, I do what he does only slower” Sam jokes. “Well… looks like you’re giving the orders now, Captain.” Fury begrudgingly admits.

“He’s gonna be there you know?” Sam calls to Steve, bringing him out of whatever thoughts he immersed himself in. “I know” Steve replies a little sadly.

“Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don’t think he’s the kind you save. He’s the kind you stop.” Steve somehow looks even more sad. “I don’t know if I could do that.” “He may not give you a choice. He doesn’t know you.” Steve is very insistent “He will. Gear up.” He walks towards the main body of the dam. “You gonna wear that?” Sam asks. Steve turns, “No. If you’re gonna fight a war you gotta wear a uniform.”

* * *

I don’t know how long it has been since I was thrown in this room. The remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents didn’t take too kindly to the fact that I ‘killed’ Director Fury.

I feel myself slip down the wall so I’m laying slumped across the floor.

_The blood pools around me._

I can hear footsteps echoing off the walls, voices talking further away.

Occasionally I hear screams, but that is defiantly in my head. The sound is usually accompanied with an image of Winter… _James…_ _Bucky_ strapped into the chair.

The concrete floor seems colder as the thoughts spiral out of control.

Images of the cryo-freeze meld into flashes of the chair. The thick red of blood turns into the most beautiful shade of ice blue.

I force open my eyes to see red.

The red pools beneath me and across the floor. My shoulder throbs pumping more red into the steadily growing puddle.

_So much red._

* * *

I lay in silence for what seems like days, but is probably only minutes. Hearing the door creak open I sluggishly turn my head to see blonde, broad Steve enter the room.

Steve pushes the door open to the room where Lorie is being held. Natasha wouldn’t go near the room. Sam avoided it as well, not trusting of the rooms occupant. Steve is the only one who can see the victim in Lorie.

Steve sees the potential of having Lorie as an ally.

She is the only one who knows the Winter Soldier on a personal level, on an intimate level, in such a way that she may be able to get to the man hidden under the layers.

The door opens with the stereotypical creak that you expect from a steel door. Steve isn’t sure what he was expecting; but it wasn’t what he found.

_Red._

Blood everywhere. Up the walls, across the floor, pooling under the lone figure laying the opposite side of the room.

A long streak of blood is smeared over the wall.

A step closer to the figure exposes the gunshot wound to the shoulder, as well as the bloody hand obviously used in an attempt to hold the blood in.

* * *

Ignoring the green eyes shining out from between strands of sweaty brown hair, he leans down to inspect the wound.

“Medic!” he shouts. Pressing his hands onto my bleeding shoulder. I begin to shake my head “No…” I protest. “Medic!” he shouts a second time, pressing harder.

The medic finally enters the room and Steve turns a full ‘Captain America is pissed’ glare towards the man. “Why was this not patched up when she arrived?” The tall medic opens his mouth to reply, but Captain America cuts him off “No, I don’t care. Just fix it. Before she bleeds out. She may be important.”

The medic moves closer and Steve releases the shoulder he had been leaning on in favour of holding Lories hand.

_Over a dozen confirmed kills, hundreds of civilian kills, one war and a child._

“I’m sorry” Lorie whispers.

* * *

As I come round I am aware that I am swaying gently. I open my eyes to see my arm attached to Sam’s by a pair of handcuffs. I look around at the other people in the car; Steve is the only one to look guilty about the situation.

The ride to the Triskelion is fast paced and high strung. Everyone but Steve a little tense; whether that’s because of my presence or the knowledge of what we are about to do.

* * *

We arrive at the triskelion in record time, I go to exit the vehicle but I’m stopped by Maria. She has the handcuff key, “I’m releasing you in the understanding that if you help us with this mission, we have the power to remove all charges from your record.” I nod in agreement, eager to get the cuffs off.

I rub my wrists where they chaffed slightly. Steve comes over and directs me to my part in the mission.

The lower levels of the Triskelion are eerily quiet, almost as if they know we’re coming.

* * *

[at the Triskelion where the Helicarriers are being held]

The two computer engineers chat as they ready the sequence to release Project insight. “We are in final launch sequence.” The computer announces. “We are go on guidance.” The S.H.I.E.L.D tech replies. “All personnel to launch station.” Computer states

* * *

“And how was your flight?” Alexander Pierces asks the Security Council as they arrive in the lobby of the Triskelion. CouncilWoman Hawley replies unimpressed “Lovely. The ride from the airport less so.” Alexander only replies “Sadly there are some things even S.H.I.E.L.D can’t control.” Councilman Rockwell interrupts with “including Captain America.” Pierce walks over to one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D guards who hands him a dark case containing four pins. “this facility is biometrically controlled, these pins will give you unrestricted access.”

Each member of the council reaches forward and takes a pin.

* * *

Steve , Sam and Maria climb the stairs to the Project insight launch headquarters.

The com techs are talking amongst themselves. “I've been parking there for two months.” One says, adjusting something on the screen in front of him. “But it’s his spot” the other Com Tech replies. “So, where has he been?” the first one argues. “I think Afghanistan.”

The first com tech speaks into his earpiece “Negative, DT-6. The pattern is full.” He turns to his colleague “Well, he could have said something.”

Suddenly an ear piercing screech sounds through the earpieces both are wearing. “OW!” one exclaims. “must be the dish” the other responds. The tech who was complaining about the parking space gets up and walks towards the door.

He pulls the door open to reveal Sam, Steve and Maria.

Sam and Maria point there gun at the tech. “excuse us.” Steve says.

The tech just raises his hand and steps to the side allowing them through.

* * *

The world security council has made their way the office at the top of the building. Alexander pierce hands out champagne and holds his glass up in a toast. “I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally we're here, and the world should be grateful.” He goes to take a sip but is interrupted by the sound of the intercom turning on.

* * *

Steve leans over the desk in the insight office as he delivers his rousing speech.

“Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers.”

“You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth.” He takes a breath. “SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader.”

The council turn their heads to look at pierce in disbelief.

“The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well.” Rumlow and the rest of the strike team walk towards me. “Hello little lady.” Is the greeting I get before fists are flying towards my face.

“I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you.” Steve continues. “They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot the Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”

* * *

Steve’s speech awakens something inside of me, it distracts me enough that Rumlow has the chance to grab me by the hair and drag me towards the control room. He drags me over to a terrified looking tech. “Preempt the launch sequence, send those ships up now.” I struggle to get free. The Tech looks up at me and Rumlow nervously.

“Is there a problem?” Rumlow asks when he realises there is no movement being made. “I’m…” the poor tech shakes his head nervously.

Rumlow moves closer in to the tech. “Is there a problem?” he asks more furiously.

“I’m sorry sir.” The tech take a deep breath. “I’m not going to launch those ships. Captain’s orders”

Rumlow moves his gun to the back of the techs head, forcing his hands up and over his head. “move away from your station.”

A voice sounds from out right “Like he said." A flurry of movement and guns are pointing at us from all directions. “Captain’s Orders.”

Guns fire from all directions, one stray bullet grazing my arm. It heals slowly as I haven’t had anything to eat or drink since I was last in the apartment two days ago.

The shooting continues, Rumlow letting go of my hair in favour of grabbing a knife and slashing the blonde agents arm. She kicks the chair the tech was sitting on out from under him to make him fall under the desk, protecting him from the bullets.

I fall to the floor at the feel of another bullet grazing my arm. I look to the side and see everyone is shooting for me as well, I frown. Then I see my chance to escape and get on a Helicarrier while everyone else is otherwise occupied.

I run, keeping low and dodging any bullets sent my way.

* * *

“They’re initiating launch.” Maria says into the earpiece connecting her to Sam and Steve.

Sam and Steve run out onto the deck of a Helicarrier. “Hey cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?” Steve replies “If their shooting at you they’re bad!”

Sam flies off into the sky using his wings.

Steve continues downwards.

There is the sound of guns firing into the sky. “Hey Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about!” Sam shouts through the comms. “You okay?” Steve replies back, dodging bullets being aimed his way.

“Not dead yet.” Is Sam’s reply as he flies off into the sky.

* * *

Alexander Pierce watches the commotion from the windows of the council meeting room. He turns to Councilman Singh. “Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan moved into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew they were going to drag your daughters into a football stadium for slaughter?”

He hands Singh a glass of champagne and taking a sip of his own before continuing “and you could stop it with the flick of a switch. Would you? Wouldn’t you all?”

“Not if it was your switch.” Councilman Singh replies.

Singh throws his glass aside.

One of the HYDRA agents in the office hands their gun to Pierce, who in turn points it at Singh.

Councilwoman Hawley kicks singh away from pierce, then takes out the surrounding hydra agents with swift kicks and punches.

She takes pierces gun before reaching up and removing her face.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did I step on your moment?” The woman says, revealing herself to be Natasha Romanov.

Maria sits in the headquarter for the helicarriers watching the monitors. “Satellites in range at three thousand feet.” the voice of a HYDRA operative sound through the earpiece.

* * *

“Falcon, status?” Maria asks, still looking at the monitors. “engaging.” Sam replies as he flies down into the Helicarrier bay, taking out the jet chasing him. “alright cap, I’m in” before he has a change to finish his sentence another jet appears and begins shooting at him. “Shit!” Sam flies around the carrier trying to loose the jet.

Steve takes down some more HYDRA operatives on his way to the inside of the Helicarrier. “Eight minutes Cap.” The voice of Maria informs him. “Working on it!” he shouts back, avoiding being hit in the head.

* * *

Natasha stands at the computer.

“What is she doing?” asks a council member. Alexander pierce looks slightly impressed, “She is disabling the security protocols and dumping secrets onto the internet.”

“Including HYDRA’s” Natasha states. “And S.H.I.E.L.D’s.” Pierce counters. “If you do this none of your past will remain hidden.” He tells her. Natasha gives him a brief glance but continues typing on the computer. “Are you sure you’re ready for the world to see you as you really are?” Alexander asks. “Are you?” is all Natasha says in retaliation.

* * *

Steve runs into the Helicarrier and presses the button to release the tracking chips. He removes one and replaces it with the new and improved one. “Alpha locked” Steve radios in.

“Falcon where are you now?” Maris demands, watching the time ticking slowly down. “I had to take a detour!” Sam shouts as he avoids a jet.

Sam continues his route towards one of the helicarriers but he sees a jet appear behind him. The jet locks target and fires heat seeking missiles at Sam. He flies back around the Helicarrier and dodges the missiles using them to take out other jets.

The last missile follows Sam and he uses it to blow a hole in the side of the Helicarrier allowing him access to replace the tracking chip. “Bravo locked.” He radios to Maria.

A group of S.H.I.E.L.D pilots run across the deck of Charlie Helicarrier.

I follow them across at the deck. “All S.H.I.E.L.D pilots scramble. We’re the only air support Captain Rogers has got.” The pilot steps up onto a jet before he is shot down from a gun behind us.

I turn and see Winter… no The Soldier aiming his gun at the remaining Pilots. “No.” I realise what he is going to do. “No!”

I run towards him, ducking to avoid the bullet he fires; killing all the remaining pilots.

He stalks towards me after throwing his gun away. The Soldier grabs me by the hair and drags me towards the last remaining jet.

We climb inside and he flies us to the last Helicarrier.

* * *

Back inside the office Alexander Pierce is getting smug. “Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it take two Alpha Level members.” Natasha just looks up at him and smile serenely “Don’t worry, company’s coming.”

The low sound of helicopter blades signals the arrival of a sleek black helicopter landing outside the office. The door opens and a combat boot clad foot touches the floor, followed by a flowing black coat. Fury steps around the helicopter and into the building.

Pierce looks slightly terrified “Did you get my flowers?” he asks. Fury regards him coldly. “I’m glad you’re here Nick.” Pierce tells him.

Fury seems offended by the sentiment “Really? Cause I thought you had me killed.” Pierce replies You know how the game works.”

“So why make me the head of S.H.I.E.L.D?” Fury asks. “Because you the most ruthless person I ever met.” “I did what I did to protect people.” Nick respond furiously.

“Our enemies are your enemies nick. Disorder, war. It’s just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago.” Pierce starts his join HYDRA speech. “Diplomacy? Holding action, a Band-Aid. And you know where I learned that?” he pause for effect. “Bogota. You didn’t ask, you just did what had to be done. I bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twelve million. It’s the next step nick, if you have the courage to take it.”

“No, I have the courage not to.”

Nick grabs pierce over to the retinal scanner, Natasha in tow holding a gun to his head.

“Retinal scanner active” The S.H.I.E.L.D computer announces to the room.

“you don’t think we wiped your clearance from the system?” Pierces asks, almost smug again. “I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if want to stay ahead of me Mr Secretary….” Fury lifts his eye patch to reveal a scarred and blind eye.

“You need to keep both eyes open.”

He leans forward to scan his eye. “Alpha Level Confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed.” The computer announces then proceeds to dump all the secrets onto the internet.

* * *

Hill sits in the control room, keeping an eye on the monitors. “Charlie Carriers Forty-Five degrees off the port bow.”  Maria looks closer at one of the monitors and see two HYDRA agents making their way towards the control room. She leans back in her chair, draws her gun and kills both agents before they have time to register her presence.  “Six minutes.” She broadcasts.

Steve runs away from the HYDRA agents shooting at him on the Helicarrier. “Hey Sam. I’m gonna need a ride.” Sam begins his journey to the Helicarrier “Let me know when you’re ready”

Steve jumps off of the Carrier “I just did.”

Sam sees Steve falling through the sky and pushes the wings faster. He manages to catch Steve just before he hits the ground. 

Sam flies himself and Steve onto the last Helicarrier.

“You’re heavier than you look.” I hear Sam say from the other side of the jet. “I had a big breakfast” I hear Steve reply. Winter moves quickly; leaving me where I am to push steve off the edge. “STEVE!” I shout looking over the edge.

Sam tries to fly away to help Steve but Winter grabs one of his metal wings and throws him back onto the deck. Sam tries to shoot Winter to cover his escape but the Soldeir uses the metal arm to rip one of the wings off.

I run forwards “Stop!” I shout, but I’m too late The Soldier has already kicked Sam off of the Helicarrier. I watch as Sam falls. At the last moment he manages to ddeploy his parachute and land on the roof of the triskelion.

I look over my shoulder to see the Soldier staring over the side. He spots me, stalks over and grabs my hair again.

I fight against him. “No Winter please.”

He draws a gun from the holster.

He shoots me in the thigh. “AAAAAH!”

Then carries on dragging me to our destination.

* * *

We arrive in the middle of the Helicarrier. I try to get free for a second time and I get a rough hair pull for my trouble. The gun in The Soldiers hand is held against my head.

Steve arrives. He looks at The Soldier. “People are gonna die Buck. I can’t let that happen.” The Soldier stares back coldly, only pushes the gun tighter against my head.

“Bucky, please let her go. Don’t make me do this.”

The Soldier doesn’t back down.

Steve throws his shield. It hit The Soldier knocking him back and removing the gun from my head. I flatten myself to the floor as Steve runs forwards and attacks Winter.  

They moved fluidly together, dodging and punching in a rapid and fluid dance.

Steve manages to push Bucky far enough away to bring the targeting system. Steve reaches forward and removes a card, but before he can replace it with the one Maria gave him Bucky attacks again.

The Chip falls down onto a ledge.

* * *

“Done” Natasha says removing her phone from her pocket “And it’s trending”

Pierce picks up his phone and rapidly presses a button. The pins on all the council members burn deeply into their flesh.  Both Nick and Natasha aim their guns at Pierce

“Unless you want a two inch hole in your sternum, I’d put the gun down.” He says holding the phone threateningly. Natasha refused to put her gun down. “it was armed the moment you put it on.” Pierce tells her.

Nick and Natasha reluctantly lower their weapons.

* * *

The Soldier alternates between attacking me and Steve. He obviously sees Steve as the bigger threat so he attacks him more, giving me opportunity to exploit his very few weak spots.

I see The Soldier…. Winter…. Bucky go over the side of the railing, grabbing the chip as he falls. Steve follows after him.

I take the plunge and jump down, landing on my feet just a few metres away from them.

Steve wrestles Bucky to the ground. He dislocates his real arm and then stretches out his metal one. “Drop it!” Steve shouts “Drop it!”

When Bucky doesn’t give up the chip Steve pushes on his dislocated arm and then puts his arm around Bucky’s throat.

What Steve didn’t notice was Bucky let go of the chip and pick up his fallen gun from the ground.

Before Bucky passes out his finger twitches.

The gunshot rings out loudly. Echoing in the glass room.

 A numb feeling spreads through my body.

I press my hand to myself,

The red…?

It’s spreading across my shirt and running down my hands as I try to stop the red from flowing.

I look up to see Steve placing Bucky down on the glass.

“Steve.” I whisper. He looks up at me, his eyes widening. “Lorie.” He steps towards me “it’s going to be ok.” He says.

“It won’t be if you don’t place that chip in the carrier.” There’s a pause where he looks unsure. “GO!” I shout.

* * *

Sam follows after Rumlow having received the message from Maria of his whereabouts. “I’m on Forty-one and heading to the south-west stairwell.”

Sam leaps out onto Rumlow, but Rumlow gains the upper hand.

“This is gonna hurt. There are no prisoners with HYDRA, Just order. And order only comes through pain. You ready for yours?” Sam is unimpressed with this speech, “Man, shut the hell up.”

They both run forward to attack.

* * *

_‘Lieutenant, how much longer?’ ‘Sixty – five seconds to satellite link’_

_Steve climbs as fast as he can up the tower holding the carriers tracking system_

_‘one minute’_

_Another shot runs out, this one hits Steve in the thigh._

_‘Thirty seconds Cap!’_

_A third shot; this one hits Steve in the stomach._

_‘We’ve reached three thousand feet. satellite coming online now’_

_Steve crawls the last couple of metres to the unit_

_‘Algorithm deployed’_

_Leaning heavily he tries to pull himself up, only to fall back down._

_‘Targets assigned’_

_Again he falls_

_‘Firing in, three, two, one’_

_Steve pushes the card into the targeting blade._

_‘Where are the targets? Where are the targets’_

“Ok. Cap, Lorie get out of there” Maria says as she uses each Helicarrier to target another.

“Fire…now” is the weak but decisive response from Steve.

“But Steve!” Maria begins “Just do it! Do it now!” He shouts back.

* * *

By this time I have crawled my way over to Bucky; leaving a trail of blood in my wake. He is obviously exhausted as he staggers trying to get a clear shot of Steve.

“Bucky….” I whisper as I struggle to stand. “Bucky Barnes, of the 107th” He turns his head sharply towards me. Bucky seems surprised when I lean on him for support. I lean into his neck to speak to him.

It’s at the moment a missile hits the glass underside of the carrier.

The glass splinters and the main beam falls.

I plummet through the floor.

The sensation of falling is a lot different when you know that there is nothing to save you, no parachute and no safety net, just you and the miles of open air between you and your destination. In my case the destination is the river below the helicarrier I fell from.  I can still see Bucky and Steve fighting as I fall.

The water rushes up to meet me, greeting me like an old friend.

I close my eyes as I hit the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> This has been my longest chapter ever [Seventeen pages]! Feel free to comment with any thoughts you may have! :)


	10. Authors Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have something I want to share with you all.

So.....

As much as I dislike it when authors do this I'm not sure how else to let everyone know this: After so long, so so long [I am so sorry] I have finally reached a place where I can think I can actually dedicate some time to refine and rewrite this story. 

I have no other excuse other than starting an apprenticeship, which turned out to be more intensive than I anticipated it being. 

I cannot promise a regular update schedule yet, we will see how it goes as I rewrite. There is the temptation to rewrite up to where I left off and then start updating from there... Either way I just wanted everyone [or rather anyone who is even interested] to know that I am back to writing and I am going to try my best!

Thanks for reading and being patient!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Other chapters to follow, when i get the time to write them between working onsite and in the office.


End file.
